El Reinado Heylin
by seikenankoku
Summary: Jack Spicer y Omi, son los únicos sobrevivientes en un futuro en donde Hannibal Roy Bean es el emperador, Chase Young ha desaparecido e intentaran componer las cosas que salieron mal evitándolo. Es un fanfic Slash con Chack.
1. Chapter 1

El reinado Heylin.

Un aviso pequeño e insignificante: Es un fanfic Slash, será medio oscuro, tendrá una relación romántica M/M, que probablemente será un Chack, y las insinuaciones de un Bean/Jack. Probablemente otra pareja también pero no sabemos si ponerla o no.

Varios años en el futuro...

La fortaleza que le perteneciera a Chase Young en estos momentos no era otra cosa mas que ruinas, los guerreros habían muerto, Chase había desaparecido por varias décadas, nadie conocía cual era su paradero. Probablemente la única cosa que lo sabría, era Hannibal Roy Bean, el ahora amo todopoderoso del mundo, emperador Heylin y gobernante temido de las fuerzas del mal. Sin embargo, quien seria tan tonto como para preguntárselo en persona.

Su fortaleza fue construida sobre las ruinas del templo Xiaolin, del que solo quedaban algunos remanentes calcinados de la ultima gran batalla. Maquinas de guerra construidas por Jack Spicer, el ahora genio maligno, patrullan las inmediaciones, tratando de encontrar a cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar internarse en los territorios de Bean.

Wuya fue encarcelada en la caja que la encerrara por mil quinientos años, después de intentar, inútilmente recuperar sus poderes traicionando a Bean cuando estaba desprevenido. Sin Chase Young siendo el amo todopoderoso del mal, el futuro fue mucho peor de lo que hubiera sido, Chase a su manera, era un guerrero justo, cumplía su palabra y no le interesaba gobernar el mundo, solo vivir tranquilo en su ciudadela en la tierra de ninguna parte.

De los cuatro guerreros Xiaolin, solo quedaba vivo, muy a su pesar el Gran Maestro Dragón Omi, quien sobrevivía encerrado en la celda mas profunda de los dominios de Bean, recordando los tiempos pasados, cuando en compañía de sus amigos intentaban contener las fuerzas del mal unidas, esclavizadas debajo del yugo opresor del tirano Hannibal Roy Bean.

Sus fuerzas se negaban abandonar el escultural cuerpo creado bajo décadas de entrenamiento y enfrentamientos contra el mal, no por nada logro convertirse en un Gran Maestro Dragón, si tan siquiera su poder hubiera servido para detener a Bean, todo hubiera sido diferente.

Primero pereció Clay, el amable tejano, después Raimundo, el líder que por años los condujo por el camino de la victoria, después Kimiko, ella murió en sus brazos, exhalando su ultimo aliento pensando en su querido esposo, Raimundo Pedrosa. A Omi le negaron la bondad de una muerte piadosa, Spicer lo impidió, encarcelándolo en una celda irrompible.

Jack Spicer a pesar de sus pocas habilidades combativas, debajo de la tutela de Bean, quien decidió enseñarle sus conocimientos a cambio de su lealtad, se convirtió en un guerrero poderoso, un digno contrincante con quien enfrentarse, su genio también creo muchas formas no mágicas que siempre funcionaban para proteger a su señor, su fortaleza y los Shen Gong Wu que se robaron.

Con el tiempo se gano a pulso el titulo de genio del mal, era el futuro que deseaba y probablemente para torturarlo, le permitía seguir con vida, alimentándolo, brindándole medicamentos cuando enfermaba, permitiendo que el orbe de Tornami estuviera en su posesión.

Omi estaba cansado de luchar y solo esperaba que la muerte llegara para poder así estar a lado de sus amigos cuando muriera. Aunque Jack Spicer hiciera todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida.

Pero dejemos a Omi encerrado en su calabozo y pasemos a buscar al ahora genio maligno Jack Spicer.

Jack Spicer no era la misma persona del pasado, era un hombre atractivo, en realidad su exótica belleza era deslumbrante, su rostro al madurar había encontrado un equilibrio, sus cejas no eran tan grandes, sus ojos no parecían ocupar la mayor parte de sus facciones y los tatuajes oscuros le daban un cierto atractivo extra. Su cuerpo, con apenas los inicios de musculatura era alto, delgado y extremadamente hermoso.

Pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado en él, de la misma forma su mente había madurado, olvidándose de los sueños de su niñez, los cuales ahora se habían vuelto su peor pesadilla.

Durante muchos años, trato de encontrar una forma para remediar el futuro, para eso necesitaba por lo menos a uno de los monjes Xiaolin con vida, intento comunicarse con Raimundo, pero el necio no quiso escucharlo después de la muerte de Clay, aun recordaba la sangre derramada del cuerpo sin vida del tejano y por varios años no pudo mirarse en el espejo, se sentía sucio.

Poco después le siguió la persona que no quiso escucharlo, Raimundo Pedrosa, le siguió su esposa Kimiko, ella murió bajo las manos de Wuya, la bruja que después recibió el mismo castigo cuando intento traicionar a Bean, cuando este se distrajo por unos momentos.

Wuya era realmente estúpida o muy avariciosa, no lo sabía, y cuando Bean estuvo a punto de asesinar a Omi, tuvo que evitarlo, le suplico por la vida del monje Xiaolin, diciéndole que era mucho peor que viviera con el conocimiento de que sus amigos murieron y no pudo hacer nada, que muriera piadosamente en sus manos, aunque debería decir tentáculos.

Bean lo escucho, pero se cobro muy cara su bondad, aun ahora recordaba las sucias manos de la forma humana que utilizo para apoderarse de su cuerpo, como se apodero de su libertad, de haber comprendido lo que Hannibal Roy Bean se proponía obtener cuando se volviera su discípulo, hubiera corrido en dirección de la ciudadela, rogándole a Chase ayuda, quien seguramente lo hubiera lanzado de ella pronunciando alguna palabra despectiva.

Chase Young le odiaba, pero era la única oportunidad para que su futuro no fuera la pesadilla que era en esos momentos. Si evitaban que tuviera lugar lo que fuera que le ocurrió a Chase Young antes de que desapareciera, entonces, podrían evitar todo eso y probablemente él, Jack Spicer muriera siendo un anciano decrepito, arruinado, enloquecido y rencoroso.

Repentinamente se carcajeó desconsolado, sin duda alguna jamás tendría suerte, o era esclavo, o era un demente, o era golpeado cada dia de su vida. Sin embargo, ser un viejo chiflado era mejor que tener la dudosa suerte de compartir el lecho con el amo todopoderoso del mal. Sí, ser humillado cada duelo Xiaolin, no era una vida tan mala.

Con esos pensamientos y las llaves de la celda del gran maestro dragón Omi descendió las profundidades oscuras de los calabozos, aun temía a la oscuridad, pero no era como en el pasado, sin saber por que, ahora le temía por que en cualquier momento podría aparecer Bean con su sonrisa asquerosa y sus ojos penetrantes.

Cada uno de los pasos lo acercaban a la posible muerte bajo las manos de Bean si se daba cuenta o a la libertad. Era extraño, él, Jack Spicer a base de golpes se había formado una espina dorsal, había madurado y lo único que quedaba en su corazón era el dolor.

Al posarse enfrente de la puerta Omi no se molesto en mirarlo, el pequeño monje ya no era pequeño y si muy alto y musculoso, seguía estando igual de calvo, con esa cabeza redonda que era sin duda un poco grande, sus facciones, por otro lado eran iguales, a pesar del dolor, aun conservaba un poco de su inocencia infantil tan característica – Gran Maestro Dragón Omi –

- ¿Qué quieres Jack Spicer? – le respondió sentado en la celda, sin mirarlo.

- Tu ayuda para cambiar todo este mundo... la muerte de tus amigos –

- ¡No hables de ellos! – pronuncio, saltando en dirección de los barrotes de la celda, pescándolo por el cuello de su gabardina.

Jack intento soltarse de las manos de Omi, era imposible y lo único que pudo hacer fue responderle, mostrándole las llaves y las arenas del tiempo. Lo que tranquilizo e impacto al maestro dragón, tanto así que permitió que su enemigo de piel blanca se apartara un poco de los barrotes – ¿hablas en serio? ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? –

- no te estoy ayudando a ti, bola de queso, me estoy ayudando a mí y si Pedrosa me hubiera escuchado a él también le hubiera dicho esto –

- ¿Rai? – pregunto un confundido Omi.

- Si, Pedrosa... intente hablar con él antes de que muriera, tengo un plan para volver las cosas a como debieron ser... si quieres escucharme – termino con un suspiro el albino, abriendo la puerta de la celda para que Omi pudiera salir de ella.

- ¿Qué plan? –

Jack Spicer sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Bean se diera cuenta de su traición, sino era que ya lo sabía para ese momento. Así que entregándole a Omi las arenas del tiempo y tomando para él su báculo de mono, le respondió – debemos evitar que Chase Young desaparezca... así Hannibal Roy Bean será impotente para tomar el control del mundo, solo él podía mantenerlo a raya –

Una risa maligna se escuchó a sus espaldas y en ese momento los dos supieron que Bean había llegado. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad y su sonrisa diabólica mostraba sus dientes amarillentos.

Hannibal Roy Bean estaba realmente furioso, después de todo lo que le dio al mocoso incompetente, lo volvió un guerrero, un digno representante de las fuerzas Heylin, y ahora, sin pudor alguno lo traicionaba de la misma forma que la bruja lo hizo – vaya, vaya, vaya... no pensé que fueras tan estúpido muchacho, pero, como estoy de buen humor te perdonare si me entregas los Shen Gong Wu que me robaste –

Jack retrocedió terriblemente asustado, conocía muy bien de lo que Bean era capaz y era cuestión de tiempo, segundos para que yaciera muerto en el suelo. Omi reconociendo el miedo en los orbes rojizos utilizo las arenas del tiempo para viajar al pasado e intentar arreglarlo todo.

Hannibal Roy Bean grito furioso y estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos con sus tentáculos, provocando que Jack gritara de su típica forma, un grito parecido al de una niña, saltando a los brazos de Omi.

Todo sucedió en un momento, al siguiente se encontraban en el pasado, en un lugar que desconocían pero Omi pensaba estaba cerca del templo Xiaolin. Jack aun permanecía en los brazos de Omi, quien carraspeando lo dejó caer al suelo. Jack guardó el báculo de mono detrás de su espalda, en donde se encontraba su Helibot y le pregunto – ¿dónde estamos cabezón? –

- Estamos cerca del templo Xiaolin, Jack Spicer –

- Mejor vayamos a la ciudadela, debemos impedir que Chase desaparezca –

- ¿Y que le dirás? –

- Venimos del futuro para... que no... no te vayas de... ¿vacaciones? – termino arqueando una ceja, frunciendo el ceño, aun para Jack esas palabras sonaban estúpidas.

- Además, deseo ver a mis amigos por lo menos una vez – pronuncio Omi caminando en dirección del templo, para advertirles del futuro a sus amigos y poder verlos con vida, como en el pasado sin Hannibal Roy Bean gobernando el mundo.

- ¿Quieres hacer una visita social cuando el futuro depende de nosotros? – pregunto Jack, estirando los brazos como si fuera la idea mas estúpida que hubiera escuchado, siendo ignorando por el monje Xiaolin.

- Sí, y estoy seguro que nos ayudaran con nuestros problemas –

- Lo que tu digas, calvito – termino por decir, al darse cuenta de que no lo escucharían.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección del templo y después de un tiempo Jack comenzó a volar utilizando su Helibot, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, maldiciendo en voz baja al monje Xiaolin, si él deseaba ver a sus amigos, Jack deseaba ver a Chase Young con vida. Aunque solo se ganara una tunda o una mueca de disgusto.

Después podría detenerse a si mismo de aceptar el trato que le hiciera Hannibal Roy Bean, pensaba que algunos meses en el futuro tendría que aparecer en su casa, a la media noche con todas las armas que poseyera para alejar al guisante de su yo mas joven.

No permitiría que su piel fuera mancillada por una segunda ocasión, aunque, el propio Jack fuera quien lo entrenara o le diera una tunda por ser tan estúpido e ingenuo.

Su llegada no obstante no fue desapercibida, un ave los miraba de lejos, surcando el cielo, preguntándose que harían los dos viajeros juntos y cual era su misión.

Por que a pesar de lo diferentes que eran a sus yo del pasado, seguían teniendo los remanente que claramente los identificaban como Jack Spicer y Omi.

Esperamos sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Omi al ver de cerca el templo Xiaolin comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, dejando a Jack Spicer atrás, probablemente con mucho esfuerzo y una condición física mucho mejor podría alcanzarlo, pero la verdad era que seguía siendo medio flojo, no le gustaba cansarse cuando no era el momento de hacerlo.

Los momentos adecuados generalmente eran cuando su vida corría peligro, le interesaba lo que iba a ganar con ello, Bean lo amenazaba, que era la mayor parte de las veces, o sentía ganas para hacerlo.

Ese dia no tenía ninguno de aquellos alicientes, a menos que la amenaza del Bean del futuro pudiera impartirla el Bean del pasado. Al no poder hacerlo, por mucho que en ese momento deseara sus cabezas en una pica, no iba a sudar por ningún motivo poco importante como ver a los guerreros Xiaolin cuando eran unos niños insolentes, malcriados e irrespetuosos.

Por unos momentos deseo ver que cara ponían los monjes cuando vieran a su amigo cabeza de queso, convertido en un maestro drago - ¡como si fuera la gran cosa! –

Pensándolo mejor decidió que no debía interrumpirlos, era un asunto demasiado personal y todo eso. No sentía ganas de ver los saludos fraternales, cuando nadie, ni siquiera sus padres lo saludarían de aquella forma efusiva – ¿quién los necesita? Seguramente Jack Spicer, genio maligno, no lo hace –

De cualquier forma ninguno de ellos le agradaba, siempre lo habían tratado como un insecto, no tan mal como Chase Young por supuesto, pero sí muy mal. Jack bajó al suelo cerca del templo Xiaolin, en donde Omi había desaparecido y el cual permanecía demasiado silencioso.

Rascándose la cabeza se detuvo en la entrada del templo, esperando que todo el alboroto comenzara, no todos los días llegaban personas del futuro con una advertencia importante.

No tenía ganas de explicar cualquier cosa, después de todo, ¿quién le creería a Jack Spicer? – nadie... nadie jamás me creería, todos piensan que soy un idiota –

Ahora recordaba por que aceptaría el trato de Bean, para que nadie jamás volviera a reírse de él o a tratarlo como un gusano, mucho menos Chase Young, pensó que si le mostraba que no era un inútil, que si acaso lograba que lo viera por lo menos como un igual, no como un igual, como un enemigo podría ganarse su respeto y después de eso, su amor.

Sus piernas se doblaron y Jack se sentó en el suelo suspirando, fue en ese momento cuando vio un ave volando en el cielo despejado, con un sol brillante calentando sus cabezas, abrasando su piel desprovista de melanina y desacostumbrada a él por el reinado de Bean.

Era la montura de Bean, el ave Ying-Yang y probablemente sobre la misma estaba la cosa que destruyo su futuro. Jack Spicer tenía en sus manos el yo-yo Ying Yang, el cual pensaba utilizar para encerrar a Bean para siempre o por lo menos unos cuantos milenios.

Olvidándose de Omi, comenzó a volar en dirección del ave, persiguiéndola con su Helibot tan rápido como podía, esquivando las ramas de los árboles, los insectos y de vez en cuando algún pájaro que no se fijaba por donde iba.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar al ave Ying-Yang, por un insignificante descuido, una de las hélices de su Helibot chocó en contra de una rama, atorándose en ella y provocando que se precipitara contra el suelo.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, gritando como una niña, recibió un fuerte golpe, recibiendo varias heridas insignificantes que le ardían demasiado, doblando las hélices de su maquina, abandonada por muchos años en los escombros de su casa, volviéndola inservible.

Al caer, pudo ver como el ave Ying-Yang se detenía en el cielo, en su lomo una mancha de color carmesí, que conocía muy bien como Hannibal Roy Bean le estaba observando, parecía realmente sorprendido desde donde Jack se encontraba, probablemente preguntándose si acaso era el mismo Jack Spicer, bien, se lo demostraría.

Jack Spicer bajo la tutela de Bean aprendió varias artes marciales, Hannibal no era como muchos otros maestros, por lo menos como se imaginaba que era Chase Young, quien jamás le quiso enseñar cualquier cosa, o la bruja Heylin que no hacia nada mas que gritarle la mayor parte del tiempo e ignorarle todo lo que restaba, pensaba que todo entraba con sangre y Jack si que sangro para ser un digno sirviente.

Jack dio un salto en dirección de la rama de un árbol, cayendo en ella con una gracia impropia del muchacho que todo el mundo conocía, poco después con ayuda de su báculo del mono, comenzó a trepar de rama en rama, tratando de alcanzar a Bean, cuya montura empezó a volar elevándose en el aire, demasiado alto para que pudiera alcanzarla.

Cuando Jack por fin se rindió estaba demasiado alejado del templo Xiaolin, respirando hondo, demasiado cansado por la persecución infructuosa y perdido, no recordaba exactamente por donde regresar.

No fue necesario, ya que en ese momento, Omi apareció detrás de él, preguntándole arqueando una ceja, un tanto confundido – ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa Jack Spicer? –

Jack no le respondió y en vez de eso, recargándose en uno de los árboles para descansar solo un poco y recuperar el aire, sin tratar de ocultar su cansancio de ninguna manera, le preguntó – ¿hablaste... con... tus... amigos? –

Omi, arqueando una ceja, pensando en los posibles motivos para que Jack Spicer intentara irse corriendo como un mono enloquecido literalmente y sin encontrar ninguno, le respondió con la verdad, de la única forma que sabía – no, el maestro Fung me dijo que están buscando un Shen Gong Wu, Dojo los llevo a unas cuevas no muy lejos de aquí... debemos ir a buscarlos antes de que Chase Young logre obtenerlo, se llama la llave de la verdad –

- ¿Por qué? – el mono Spicer, ya que aun estaba utilizando los poderes de su Shen Gong Wu favorito pregunto, molesto. No estaba preparado para ver a Chase Young, no cuando acaba de llegar y no sabía siquiera que decirle.

- Mientras más rápido encuentren lo que buscan, más rápido podremos informarles de nuestro futuro y más rápido encontraremos la forma para evitarlo – fue la respuesta sensata de Omi.

- Prefiero esperar en el templo si no es mucha molestia... – se quejo Jack, enseñándole los dientes afilados de su apariencia antropomórfica.

- ¿Pensé que deseabas ver a Chase Young? – le pregunto el maestro Dragón, mostrando esa ingenuidad tan típica de él.

- Pero el no deseara verme, eso es seguro – se quejo Jack.

- ¿Qué clase de genio maligno le teme a Chase Young? – se burlo el joven maestro dragón, arqueando una ceja.

- Uno inteligente – volvió a responderle Jack.

- Jack Spicer, eres un gallo – termino de pronunciar Omi, sin saber que estaba diciendo.

- ¿...? ¿Querrás decir gallina? – le pregunto Jack, riéndose poco después al recordar esa faceta del monje Xiaolin, nunca sabía que estaba diciendo.

- Las gallinas son las chicas de los gallos y tú eres un chico – respondió el monje, seguro de sus palabras y como estas eran las más sensatas, por lo tanto, él tenía razón.

- ... – Jack no supo que responderle, a su manera, Omi tenía sentido.

Eso no tiene sentido – termino la frase Omi.

- Tu nunca lo tienes – se quejo Jack.

Omi le ignoro pensando que si Jack Spicer, el genio maligno como se autoproclamaba desde la infancia, se había arriesgado para liberarlo ganándose la ira de Hannibal Roy Bean no podía ser tan malo como decía.

Por lo tanto, si Jack Spicer no era tan malo como pensaban, aun tenían la oportunidad para que se redimiera y se uniera a las fuerzas del bien – vamos, Jack Spicer, lo mejor es apresurarnos –

Jack en esta ocasión, con su Helibot estropeado tenía que seguir a Omi a su paso, por lo menos, tan cerca como podía hacerlo. Que eran varios metros de distancia, respiraba por la nariz tratando de no agotarse, moviendo las piernas tan rápido como se lo permitían y maldiciendo al monje por ser tan diestro. Al final tendría que darse una ducha, comenzaba a apestar y siempre había odiado estar sucio.

Mientras tanto, un duelo Xiaolin se libra con tres participantes, el Jack Spicer y el Omi del pasado y Chase Young.

Ese Shen Gong Wu era una de aquellas rarezas que podían llevar a los monjes a derrotar al mal supremo, Chase Young con sus por lo menos mil años de vida no era tan necio para permitirlo, así que había decidido combatir por el para poder guardarlo en un lugar seguro.

Omi comprendía el poder que se escondía en ese Shen Gong Wu y lo que significaba en las manos correctas, la oportunidad para derrotar al mal supremo, así que no podía permitir que cayera en las manos de Jack Spicer o de Chase Young.

Jack Spicer no sabía para que servía o como utilizarle y aun así, lo deseaba, ese Shen Gong Wu debía ser suyo, inconscientemente deseaba probarle a Chase Young su valor y derrotar a Omi, de quien últimamente había estado muy celoso, preguntándose una y otra vez, lo que su ídolo veía en el pequeño monje.

Lo que debía pasar ocurrió sin demora, Chase Young derroto a los dos adolescentes con un solo movimiento, obteniendo el Shen Gong Wu para él junto con la victoria.

Omi cayó al suelo de cuclillas ágilmente ayudándose con el Orbe de Tornami, evitando así lastimarse al estrellarse contra de las estalagmitas del suelo de la caverna, ganándose con ello tres suspiros de alivio.

Chase Young mantenía el Shen Gong Wu en su mano izquierda y con la segunda, sosteniéndose de la pared al mismo tiempo que caía pudo aterrizar con la agilidad y gracia de un felino de puntillas sobre la pequeña base de una de las estalagmitas.

Jack Spicer grito agudamente, cayendo en picada contra el suelo con las peligrosas estalagmitas esperando encajarse en su delicado cuerpo, sin embargo, antes de tocarlo, unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron en el aire, evitándolo.

Al abrir los ojos vio la cabeza calva y sonriente de un monje parecido a Guan, peor no era Guan, en su cabeza se encontraban marcados nueve puntos en un rostro redondo que no podía ser de otra persona mas que de Omi - ¿estas bien Jack Spicer? –

- ¿Te conozco? – pregunto el joven albino en los brazos del mayor.

- Así es, Jack Spicer, soy el gran maestro dragón... – respondió Omi, orgulloso de sus logros y la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

- Y sigues... ha... sigues... siendo la... la... la persona mas presumida... que... que conozco, cabezón... – Jack Spicer, sudando, recargándose sobre sus rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento, le interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre.

Ante la mirada perpleja de Chase Young, Jack Spicer y los cuatro monjes Xiaolin, dos hombres jóvenes demasiado familiares y de unos aparentes 20 años acababan de llegar a la cueva.

El de mayor tamaño cargaba a Jack Spicer y el otro era un albino demasiado parecido al chico en los brazos del monje, vestido de negro, con las marcas en los ojos, lentes amarillos e ingobernable cabello carmesí.

Al dejarlo en el suelo, regreso a un lado del Jack Spicer del futuro, quien lentamente recuperaba el aliento mirándose fijamente, tratando de comparar a la persona del pasado con lo que se había convertido, era mas alto, mas fuerte y mucho más infeliz.

Poco después observo a Chase Young con el Shen Gong Wu en su mano derecha, arqueando una ceja, inquisitivo, probablemente con una idea de quienes eran ellos, por lo menos el maestro dragón que había colocado sus brazos detrás de la espalda, en una visible imitación de los modales del maestro Fung – ¿quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Omi.

Jack estaba a punto de responder cuando su compañero de viaje les informó muy serio, colocando una mano sobre su hombro – se los diremos en el templo Xiaolin... a quienes nos acompañen –

- Tu vienes con nosotros, Jack – le informo a su yo del pasado, repentinamente olvidándose de Chase Young, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Por qué? – se pregunto, acercándose un poco, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una expresiva mueca de sorpresa.

- Es lo mejor, de cualquier forma tu Helibot parece arruinado y no tienes transporte para abandonar este asqueroso lugar, húmedo y oscuro... con demasiados bichos en el suelo... yiack... – termino de explicarse estremeciéndose, sacudiendo un escarabajo que trepaba cómodamente sobre su zapato.

- Me parecen familiares... ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? – pregunto en ese momento Chase Young desde la estalagmita en donde los miraba fijamente a los cuatro, tanto a ellos como a sus versiones del pasado.

Jack no encontró las palabras para responderle y Omi, al darse cuenta de la preocupación reflejada en el rostro del albino y la tensión en su cuerpo, le respondió a Chase Young con suma tranquilidad – ¿si quieres saberlo tendrás que acompañarnos al templo Xiaolin, Chase Young? –

¿qué opinan, Chase los acompañara y escuchara la historia del futuro siniestro que se avecina o no querrá ir con ellos?

¿Jack Spicer le dirá todo a su yo mas joven o querrá ocultarlo de todos?

¿quién un Omi/Jack en la historia, como competencia de Chase Young , o lo dejamos como un Chack y que simplemente sean amigos?

ustedes tienen la ultima palabra y esperamos y agradecemos sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- Me parecen familiares... ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? – pregunto en ese momento Chase Young desde la estalagmita en donde los miraba fijamente a los cuatro, tanto a ellos como a sus versiones del pasado.

Jack no encontró las palabras para responderle y Omi, al darse cuenta de la preocupación reflejada en el rostro del albino y la tensión en su cuerpo, le respondió a Chase Young con suma tranquilidad – si quieres saberlo tendrás que acompañarnos al templo Xiaolin, Chase Young –

Chase Young arqueo una ceja levemente molesto, no le gustaba que ocurrieran sucesos de los que no estuviera al corriente, tampoco que dos extraños provenientes del futuro, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, llegaran sin mostrar ninguna clase de respeto por su persona ordenándole que hacer si acaso deseaba ser informado.

Jack Spicer aun seguía observándose fijamente, en realidad, los dos parecían realmente interesados en el otro, arqueando una ceja y caminando en círculos sin dejar de mirarse de pies a cabeza, hasta que el menor de ellos pregunto rascándose la barbilla en una supuesta postura maligna – ¿yo te conozco? –

El Jack del futuro suspiro y respondió sin pensarlo siquiera señalando a Omi con su dedo índice en una postura típica del muchacho albino que todos conocían – ya escuchaste a la bola de queso, no les diremos nada a menos que sea en el templo de los perdedores Xiaolin –

Omi sonriendo sabiamente carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención de su compañero de viaje, quien le preguntó levantando las manos en un gesto demasiado llamativo – ¡Qué! –

- será mejor que iniciemos nuestro viaje de regreso –

- Como tu digas – respondió Jack cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñando un poco, diciendo algo en voz baja que ninguno de los presentes pudo entender.

- Nosotros iremos a pie, ustedes y Jack Spicer en la espalda de Dojo y Chase Young, supongo que tendrás una forma de llegar al templo –

- Supones bien, Maestro Dragón – respondió Chase, molesto por el comportamiento del extraño monje Xiaolin que no le mostraba ninguna clase de respeto.

Los cuatro monjes Xiaolin subieron en las espaldas de Dojo, permitiendo que Jack tomara un asiento justo detrás de ellos, todo por culpa de Omi, quien dijo que si esperaban a que Jack los alcanzara caminando probablemente tardarían muchas horas, sino era que días, antes de obtener la valiosa información de los extraños visitantes.

Chase Young decidió seguir de cerca a los dos extraños, quienes avanzaron lo suficiente rápido para dejarlo sorprendido. No eran tan rápidos como él, pero si eran muy diestros. El de mayor tamaño era el que poseía las mejores habilidades, el albino, en realidad se tardaba mucho más que el otro y probablemente, para no dejarlo atrás, el maestro Dragón disminuía su velocidad.

Al llegar, Omi entro por la puerta encontrándose con los cuatro monjes Xiaolin, Jack Spicer, el maestro Fung y Chase Young, esperándolos tranquilamente. Jack decidió tomar un descanso para recuperar el aliento, pronto los alcanzaría y podrían comenzar con su historia.

- Saludos – fue todo lo que Omi pudo decir antes de que su yo del pasado arqueara una ceja preguntándole - ¿quién eres y por que te pareces a mí? –

- Por que yo soy tu, Omi – respondió el amable guerrero, sonriendo abiertamente, su sonrisa casi cubría todo su rostro y ese rasgo era inconfundiblemente un rasgo de Omi.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Creciste! – fue la respuesta de Raimundo.

- ¡Claro que crecí, Raimundo! – fue la respuesta del joven Omi, fingiendo el tono sabio del maestro Fung.

- Pero aun sigues estando igual de calvo – respondió el Jack del pasado mostrándole la lengua al monje de menor tamaño.

Omi recordaba su pasado, cada uno de los detalles interesantes de su vida, pero no lograba recordar ese, probablemente por que en esa dimensión el futuro siniestro con Bean como tirano jamás debió haber ocurrido.

Los cuatro jóvenes guerreros se acercaron para verlo de cerca y hacerle demasiadas preguntas del futuro, las que no deseaba responder hasta no hablar con el maestro Fung, eso sería lo mejor.

- Oye amigo, creciste mas que un toro de lidia – le comento Clay levantando el ala de su sombrero.

- ¡Sí, Omi, te ves grandioso! – casi grito Kimiko.

- ¡Bastante impresionante! – le secundo Raimundo un poco celoso.

- No te ves muy feliz – fue su propio comentario.

Las preguntas de sus amigos cesaron cuando Jack Spicer atravesó las puertas del templo Xiaolin, los cuatro reconocieron al joven albino que les sonreía burlón ataviado con sus acostumbradas ropas negras y al mismo tiempo ninguno quiso creer que fuera el mismo Jack Spicer que conocían – ¿qué les pasa, chicos, les comió la lengua el gato... o la ardilla? –

Al ver como los dos Omis se agitaron comenzó a reírse en voz alta, era imposible que ambos le temieran a las ardillas, en especial un gran maestro dragón. El pequeño cabezón, se acerco a él y jalando su gabardina para llamar su atención le pregunto arqueando una ceja – ¿eres Jack Spicer? –

- Omi, estas loco – pronuncio Kimiko.

- Si, Jack Spicer es una nenita, además, no tendría el valor para pisar el templo Xiaolin en tu compañía en una misión importante – aseguro el brasileño jactándose de algo que no comprendía.

- Eso es cierto, Omi, que haría la serpiente ponzoñosa acompañándote en una misión importante – termino de pronunciar el vaquero.

Y pensar que por mucho tiempo se sintió culpable por las muertes de los dragones Xiaolin, él único que no parecía burlarse de él, era el Omi pequeño e inocente del pasado, que lo miraba de una manera extraña esperando su respuesta.

Jack recargó sus manos sobre su cintura, arqueando una ceja, para después preguntarle a los cuatro con un tono burlón en su voz, colocando poco después una mano sobre la cabeza del menor de los dos Omis dándole palmaditas como si se tratara de una mascota, quien se sonrojó furiosamente por ese ligero contacto – albino, cabello y ojos rojos, lentes amarillos sobre la cabeza, ropa negra, risa diabólica... no existen muchos de mi tipo, ¿no es cierto bebé? –

Las bocas abiertas de los monjes Xiaolin fueron todo un espectáculo interrumpido por el grito de jubilo de su yo mas joven, quien comenzó a señalarlos diciendo – ¡lo sabía! ¡Ja! ¡En su cara perdedores Xiaolin! ¡Jack Spicer, genio maligno, azote de las fracasadas fuerzas del bien! –

- Pero... ¿si eres miembro de las fuerza Heylin, Jack Spicer, por que estas acompañándome en una misión al pasado? – pregunto el joven Omi.

- ¿Por qué?... no sé, pero debe ser algo realmente maligno –

- Tal vez no eres tan maligno – comento un Omi esperanzado.

- No te emociones bebé – fue la respuesta del mayor de los Spicer.

El mayor de los dos Omi levantó la mano para que sus amigos no los interrumpieran y sin saber por que, les dijo, observando de reojo a Chase Young con algo que no estaba dispuesto a ver como celos, ya que un guerrero Xiaolin, no sentía aquella clase de pasiones por uno de los miembros de las fuerzas Heylin – de donde venimos, Jack Spicer, es un genio maligno temido por todos, es la poderosa mano derecha del emperador de las fuerzas Heylin, lo que nos lleva a nuestro problema actual –

- ¡Lo sabía¡ ¡Chase Young por fin se ha dado cuenta de mi genio maligno! – grito Jack, demasiado animado por la perspectiva. Omi repentinamente parecía muy triste, ocultando sus manos dentro de sus mangas, un hecho curioso que llamo la atención del mayor de los albinos

- Tampoco es Chase Young... – le corrigió su uno mismo del futuro, tratando de no mirar a su ídolo de la infancia y en cambio, sintiéndose culpable por el dolor reflejado en el rostro del menor de los monjes Xiaolin.

- Chase Young no es el emperador de las fuerzas Heylin, quien gobierna el mundo con mano de hierro no es otro mas que Hannibal Roy Bean – respondió el mayor de los dos Omi.

- ¿Qué? – fue la pregunta de todos los presentes, menos Chase, quien estaba demasiado silencioso, meditando y observando con detenimiento la situación actual.

Jack casi cae al suelo presa de pánico al imaginarse a si mismo trabajando con Hannibal Roy Bean y no su héroe maligno, debía ser monstruoso, Hannibal era monstruoso, era mayor el miedo que le tenía que las ganas de ser un genio maligno.

Los cuatro monjes no podían creer lo que les decía Omi, no sabían que les parecía más insólito, la parte en donde Bean gobernaba el mundo con mano de hierro, o la parte en la cual Jack Spicer era de hecho un gran combatiente y un genio maligno al cual temerle.

Chase Young no estaba dispuesto a escuchar mas de aquellas patrañas, Hannibal Roy Bean jamás iba a derrotarlo, si él pudo encerrarlo una vez en el pasado, lo podía lograr una segunda ocasión, solo que esta vez, sería para siempre.

– ¿y Spicer por que vino si es un genio maligno temido por todos? – pregunto Raimundo, quien siempre había sentido antipatía por el albino, recalcando demasiado las palabras "genio maligno", casi como si estuviera burlándose de la simple idea de que Jack Spicer tuviera una espina dorsal.

El Jack del pasado pregunto rascándose la cabeza confundido – ¿eso es cierto? ¿por qué vine si soy un genio maligno temido por todos –

- ¿Por qué? Trata de imaginar que clase de vida tienes sirviéndole a Bean - pregunto el mayor, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Chase Young y las miradas incrédulas de los monjes Xiaolin, sin contar la mirada de dolor en el rostro del pequeño Omi, centrándose en la mirada de puro terror en su yo mas joven.

- ¿Ya? – Jack asintió y el mayor de los dos pronuncio – solo que duplícalo diez veces, así de malo es –

- ¡Es horrible! – pronuncio el menor de los monjes Xiaolin, Omi parecía estar muy preocupado por Jack, demasiado para ocultarlo.

Chase sonrió para si mismo, aparentemente Jack Spicer podía ser interesante una vez hubiera madurado y en realidad, maduro muy bien, demasiado bien. Omi en cambio había dejado de ser un posible aliado, aparentemente, hiciera lo que hiciera jamás abandonaría las fuerzas del bien, era toda una lastima, pero si lo que vio de camino al templo Xiaolin era una prueba, no deseaba tenerlo como enemigo y al recordar la época en la cual logro por unos momentos que le sirviera, no deseaba tampoco que una persona con tanto poder pudiera interponerse en su camino.

Ahora, lo que se preguntaba era por que habían llegado los dos juntos y parecían ser aliados, no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, según recordaba Omi sentía simpatía por Jack y parecía que el albino sentía un poco de agrado por el pequeño monje – ¿podrían molestarse en explicar cual es este futuro que tanto los aterra? – pregunto altivo, ordenándoles con cierta amabilidad que respondieran sus preguntas.

Sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes sobre sus cuerpos, Jack suspiro y señalando a Omi le respondió a Chase Young algo que en realidad no deseaba decir, pero temiendo que lo tratara como un gusano o descreyera sus palabras pronuncio defendiéndose antes de tiempo – ¿te interesa hablar con un gusano? –

Omi antes de que Jack dijera algo mas lo detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su boca, acercándose demasiado al cuerpo delgado del albino, interrumpiéndolo y molestando un poco a Chase Young por esa peculiar cercanía – Jack Spicer no quiso decir esto... Chase Young –

Chase arqueo una ceja molesto por la pregunta de Jack, Omi sonrió levemente, Kimiko parpadeo varias veces, Clay se cubrió el rostro con el sombrero, Raimundo dejó que su boca se abriera desorbitadamente y el joven albino prácticamente cayó al suelo presa del pánico y la sorpresa, sin entender por que le hablaba de esa forma a su héroe maligno – pero... lo mejor será que yo responda a sus preguntas –

Jack se alejó un poco de las miradas sorprendidas de los demás, estaba cansado de verlos admirarse por algo tan simple como haber encontrado cierto amor propio, o sería que tanto dolor le hizo fuerte a base de duros golpes. No lo sabía y recargándose en una pared cercana se limito a observarlos desde lejos, en especial a Chase Young, con su hermosa melena oscura, su sonrisa sensual, su cuerpo fuerte, alto, justo la fisonomía de un señor oscuro.

Jack Spicer, el genio maligno adolescente miraba asombrado al maestro dragón explicar como se desarrollaría el futuro, de que manera después de la desaparición de Chase Young, Hannibal Roy Bean controlaba las fuerza Heylin, tomándolo a él como su discípulo, poco después transformándolo en su mano derecha después de la destrucción de Wuya, después le siguió la muerte de los tres monjes y pudo ver como aun después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Omi sentía un terrible dolor por la perdida de sus amigos.

- Jack Spicer salvó... tu salvaste mi vida y me encerraste en una celda, pensaba que era una forma cruel para hacerme sufrir, solo que habías olvidado que el orbe de Tornami estaba en mis manos... – pronuncio Omi, riéndose momentáneamente por su absurdo pensamiento

- años después, llegaste a mi celda y me mostraste las arenas del tiempo con una idea en mente para detener a Bean de una vez por todas y que nuestro futuro no sea una pesadilla – en ese momento pudo escuchar la sorpresa proveniente de tres gemidos, Kimiko, Raimundo y Clay estaban realmente sorprendidos por la muestra de valentía de Jack Spicer, quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse a causa del miedo a la legumbre maligna

- escapamos antes de que nos atrapara y ejecutara públicamente a ambos, justo como le gusta hacer... ahora, supongo que es momento de que nos digas como detenemos esta pesadilla, Jack Spicer – termino de pronunciar Omi, señalando a Jack.

- Nos quedamos aquí hasta que lo que fuera que ocurrió pase y lo evitamos... es lo único que se me ocurre, eso... o encerrar a Bean dentro del mundo Ying-Yang - respondió Jack Spicer recargado en uno de los muros detrás de las espaldas de Omi.

- ¿Pero que ocurrió? – fue la pregunta asombrada de Raimundo, a quien, por cierto no le contaron nada acerca de su futura relación con Kimiko, pensando que si lo sabían podrían arruinarlo.

- No lo sabemos, Bean probablemente lo sepa, pero no soy tan estúpido como para preguntarle, además... supongo que todo tiene que ver con la desaparición de Chase Young – respondió Jack, señalando con la cabeza a su antiguo héroe, por el cual todavía sentía una fuerte atracción física.

- ¿qué tiene que ver Chase Young con el futuro que se avecina? – fue la pregunta de Raimundo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Chase Young es uno de los chicos malos! – le secundo Kimiko.

- no entiendo como su presencia en el pasado puede significar una gran diferencia en el futuro – dijo el vaquero, sosteniendo el ala de su sombrero.

En ese momento Chase arqueo una ceja agradablemente sorprendido, parecía que aun seguía siendo el mundo del pelirrojo. Después de todo ese tiempo, pensaba que su simple desaparición había transformado el mundo que conocía en un fiasco total – él era en aquellos momentos el único suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a Bean, sin Chase Young en la escena, Hannibal pudo moverse a su antojo... por eso creo que todo tuvo que ver con su desaparición –

Lo único que realmente lo enfurecía era que Hannibal Roy Bean fuera el maestro del muchacho, que hubiera aprendido todo cuanto sabía de aquella asquerosa legumbre y dentro de poco, Jack Spicer, aceptaría ser su discípulo, jurándole lealtad a él, a su enemigo después de rendirse a sus pies años atrás, cuando apenas le conociera - ¿parece que le juras lealtad a cualquiera? –

Solo a quienes la aceptan – respondió el Jack del pasado y después acercándose a Chase, hincándose frente a él, pregunto - ¿aceptarías mi lealtad Chase? Seré un buen sirviente y un discípulo aplicado, limpiare, cocinare.. Haré todo lo que tu quieras... ¿aceptas? –

Eso era exactamente lo que detestaba de Jack Spicer, nunca podía comprender la seriedad de sus peticiones, jurarle lealtad significaba una vida o una eternidad de servidumbre bajo su sombra, no pensaba que lo entendiera siquiera un poco – no me toques gusano – fue su respuesta, manteniendo al muchacho tan alejado como su brazo se lo permitía.

Jack Spicer desistió después de unos minutos y cruzándose de brazos refunfuño algunas palabras, para después levantar las manos como si le sirvieran de un escudo contra la ira de Chase, quien le observó fijamente, muy enojado.

Raimundo nuevamente rascándose la cabeza, no encontrando mucho sentido en el plan del genio maligno pregunto para estar seguro que había entendido del todo sus palabras – ¿quiere decir que los dos permanecerán en el templo Xiaolin hasta que sea lo que sea que arruino el futuro pase y lo detengamos? –

mas o menos esa es la idea... – respondió Jack Spicer – a menos que no seamos bienvenidos en su templo –

- ¿y por que no permaneces tú en la casa de Jack, digo, en tú casa? – pregunto Raimundo, para nada conforme de la situación.

- ¿quiere decir que no soy bienvenido? Me rompen el corazón tus palabras Raimundo – pregunto Jack fingiendo sentirse insultado, colocando una mano en su pecho. Podría permanecer en su casa, sus padres no se darían cuenta de nada, pero, Hannibal Roy Bean jamás haría su aparición y no podría mandarlo al mundo Ying- Yang antes de que aceptara su trato.

Cualquiera que pida alojo en el templo será bienvenido, nosotros estamos aquí para brindar nuestra ayuda y por lo que dices, el futuro corre un peligro muy serio – fue la respuesta del maestro Fung que hasta ese momento había permanecido silencioso, escuchando y meditando acerca de la situación.

¡Sí! – fue la respuesta de Omi, quien corrió en dirección de los dos viajeros del futuro, preguntándoles poco después - ¿puedo enseñarles sus habitaciones? Digo... cuando todo esto termine... – después, sonrojándose tanto que parecía un jitomate le pregunto al maestro Fung – ¿puedo maestro Fung? –

El maestro Fung se había percatado de algo que los demás parecían ignorar, Omi era un chico muy amable, pero parecía serlo en demasía con Jack Spicer, quien era su enemigo. En realidad, estaba seguro que su pequeño discípulo tenía un punto débil para con el albino, uno que rebasaba la simple amistad o la simple esperanza de mostrarle su verdadero camino alejado de las fuerzas Heylin – por supuesto que puedes pequeño Monje –

Pero... ¿por qué no en mi casa? Así tu y yo podríamos conquistar el mundo... o por lo menos, apoderarnos de varios de los Shen Gong Wu, con tu fuerza e inteligencia y mi fuerza e inteligencia seriamos invencibles – le comento Jack levantando las manos en un teatral gesto maligno.

No podemos interferir demasiado en el pasado Jack Spicer... muchos sucesos deben ocurrir de la misma forma – fue la respuesta directa de Omi.

Como ser golpeado y apabullado cada duelo Xiaolin hasta que Hannibal quiera entrenarme y yo le jure lealtad a la única cosa que acepte mis servicios – se quejo amargamente el pelirrojo – ¡No es justo! ¡Ni siquiera yo quiero entrenarme! -

Jack Spicer comprendía los problemas que su decisión causaría en el futuro, comprendía que probablemente todo cuanto conocía se borrara, aun el universo mismo, aunque cambiar radicalmente su futuro era exactamente lo que deseaba, por eso, sujetando el hombro de su yo mas joven le prometió – algunos sucesos deben seguir su curso para poder reparar nuestro futuro, cuando eso ocurra... te prometo que si aun existo para ese entonces... te enseñare todo lo que sé Jack –

Los dos Spicer se dedicaron una sonrisa abierta para que después, el menor de ellos, comenzara su viaje de regreso a la civilización. Esperando poder confiar en sí mismo, para así poder convertirse en un digno representante de las fuerzas Heylin y ganarse el respeto de Chase, probablemente poco después su amor.

Chase Young observo detenidamente como los dos Jack se hacían promesas y el menor se iba del templo con una mueca de seguridad en su joven rostro que lo cautivo momentáneamente. Poco después, el mayor regreso junto a Omi, quien para ese momento estaba rodeado por los jóvenes monjes contestando muchas de sus preguntas, ignorándolo a él por completo.

Había algo extraño en la mirada del Jack Spicer del futuro, no podía identificarlo, pero le molestaba demasiado verlo en aquellos orbes carmesíes, probablemente debía esperar y ver como la vida seguía su curso para después tomar una decisión.

Al ver a este Jack, se daba cuenta que el muchacho si tenía salvación y solo era cuestión de cultivarlo para que lograra algo grande, probablemente solo era cuestión de madurar un poco, tras llegar a esa conclusión Chase Young decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su ciudadela y esperar a que lo que fuera que debía pasar, ocurriera.

Mientras tanto, vigilaría constantemente a los dos Spicer, para saber que hacían y poder evitar que el estúpido gusano le jurara lealtad a Hannibal Roy Bean.

1. - ¿QUE TAL, LES GUSTO?

2. - ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE OPINAN.

3. - POR CIERTO, EL DISCLAIMER ES ESTE, PARA LOS TRES CAPITULOS Y LOS QUE LE SIGAN. NO NOS PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES, NO GANAMOS DINERO CON ELLOS Y SOLAMENTE LO HACEMOS POR PURO GUSTO.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

xs

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas lindas que me han dejado comentarios, aquí va el Disclaimer, yo no poseo estos personajes, no son míos y sus dueños no creo que quieran compartir. Así que ni hablar.

Habían pasado semanas desde que Jack y Omi llegaran del futuro, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo aun no se acostumbraban a ellos. Siempre había confusiones a la hora de comer o cuando era el momento de entrenar o jugar Xiàngqí, el ajedrez chino que tanto el Jack Spicer y el Omi del futuro parecían apreciar demasiado.

Así que para evitar esos bochornosos momentos en los cuales pasaba esta extraña confusión, decidieron nombrar a cada uno de los implicados con un nombre especifico.

¿Por qué no?... mmm... ¡Ya sé! Cabeza de Queso – propuso Jack Spicer, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza después de haber tomado una siesta rejuvenecedora, como él les llamaba.

Yo no tengo cabeza de queso – respondieron los dos Omis al mismo tiempo. El mayor estaba meditando, sosteniendo su cuerpo con un solo dedo en una postura un tanto presumida, mostrando su pecho descubierto que era muy fuerte. El menor nunca se alejaba de los dos viajeros del futuro cuando tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, una vez terminados sus ejercicios y trabajos de mantenimiento del templo.

¿No? Tu cabeza es grande, redonda y amarilla... – respondió Jack sentándose en el suelo al estilo budista, en una clara burla de Omi.

Spicer tiene un punto – respondió Clay, cubriendo su rostro con el ala de su sombrero.

No es cierto... – le dijo Omi con un poco de su ego lastimado, pero teniendo suficiente para que esa herida no fuera mas que un insignificante rasguño se recupero rápidamente.

- A mí me gusta, Maestro Dragón... – tras pensarlo unos instantes respondió el mayor.

Es muy largo y sin chiste alguno... –

¿Maestro? –

Fung es el maestro –

¿Dragón? –

No eres Bruce Lee, además la lagartija verde es el Dragón... – cuestiono Jack, sonriendo muy divertido de todo el asunto.

- ¡No soy una lagartija, soy un milenario Dragón! – respondió Dojo desde su escondite en los hombros de Omi.

¿Cómo me nombrarías tu, Jack? –

Cabeza de Queso... –

Que no sea Cabeza de Queso... –

Cabezón... –

Que no tenga que ver con mi cabeza –

No me das muchas alternativas... pero pensare en algo... ¿Tsunami? – pregunto Jack arqueando una ceja y rascándose la barbilla muy pensativo.

¡Me gusta! Por que mis ataques tienen que ver con agua y pronto seré un maestro del elemento agua... Jack Spicer eres un genio – dijo el menor, con su comportamiento al estilo perrito faldero que estaba teniendo con el mayor de los Spicer.

Ya lo sabía... – se jacto Jack.

¿A ti como te nombraremos? – fue la pregunta del Tsunami.

Yo no veo para que, soy el único Jack Spicer del templo... – se quejo Jack.

¿Qué pasara cuando te llamemos y el tu de este tiempo responda en vez de ti? – pregunto Tsunami, en la misma posición incomoda, haciéndole preguntar a Jack si tanta sangre en la cabeza no la hacía de mayor tamaño.

De acuerdo, tu tienes razón... me llamare... ¡No lo sé, realmente me gusta mi nombre! –

A mí también me gusta – lo alentó Omi, ganándose las bocas abiertas de todos los presentes, aun Dojo, quienes comenzaban a preguntarse que le habían hecho a su compañero y quien era ese impostor.

Jack comenzó a reírse, para después guiñarle un ojo al mismo tiempo que le respondía – el tuyo es interesante... Omi – provocando que el pequeño monje, ambos en realidad casi se derritieran. Por poco el de mayor tamaño al escuchar eso ultimo cae al suelo.

Repentinamente una sombra cruzo por el rabillo del ojo de Jack, obligándolo a pensar que quien fuera deseaba que lo vieran y al percatarse que Tsunami no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, supo que era cierto.

Jack se estiró fingiendo aburrirse para decirle a los cinco monjes, iré a dar un paseo, regresare en algunos minutos. Omi le miró con un signo de interrogación en su rostro y Tsunami, estaba a punto de negarse a dejarlo partir solo cuando los tres monjes lo acorralaron con preguntas del futuro, de cómo serían sus vidas – ¿te acompaño? –

Deseo pensar un poco, pequeño monje, pero cuando regrese tu, yo y Tsunami saldremos a comer un helado – le respondió a Omi, quien simplemente le miró con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Jack salió del templo con los brazos tras la espalda, caminando lentamente observando a los cuervos que no debían estar en ese templo, era momento de hablar a solas con Chase Young, antes de que el siguiente Shen Gong Wu se activara. Este era especialmente poderoso y lo necesitaría para seguir con su plan de conquista mundial y anticipada traición de Wuya.

Pensé que no vendrías... – se escucho una voz sedosa preguntarle por la espalda.

¿Y perderme alguno de tus insultos y burlas? – le respondió Jack sarcásticamente, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu presencia con los monjes, Spicer? – pregunto Chase fríamente.

¿Por qué piensas que existe algún motivo? – respondió Jack sin voltear, seguro que no podría seguir con la farsa de odiar al ídolo de su infancia si lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Eres un traidor, Spicer, no más que un tramposo oportunista – le espetaron.

Se ve que me conoces... pero, tu querido Omi confía en mi y mientras que lo haga, puedo estar en el templo todo el tiempo que yo quiera... – respondió tratando de ocultar el dolor que Chase le provocaba con insignificante trato.

¿Omi? – pregunto un muy molesto Chase Young, pero no por el motivo que Jack pensó.

Sip, es tan pequeño... tan inocente y tan enamorado de mí –

Omi no esta enamorado de ti, Spicer – le respondió Chase, deseando que el pelirrojo le mirara a los ojos para saber si el odio en su voz era real o no.

Es tan dulce lo rápido que nos enamoramos a esa edad... – prosiguió Jack, imprimiendo todo el odio que sentía por Hannibal en contra de Chase.

Te estaré vigilando, Spicer, será mejor que no hagas ninguna tontería o... –

¿O sino qué? ¿Me lastimaras? Aunque no lo creas ya lo has hecho demasiado y nada de lo que me hagas ahora, podrá superar lo que harás en dos semanas a mi yo más joven – le dijo Jack, antes de que Chase desapareciera demasiado sorprendido por el comportamiento del albino.

Nunca había pensado que Jack pudiera sentir odio por él, mucho menos que lo tratara de aquella forma, pronunciando las palabras justas para molestarlo con tanta preescisión. Debía descubrir que había pasado con Jack, para que hubiera muerto dejando su cáscara vacía caminando en el mundo.

No era que le molestara haber dejado de ser el centro de atención del muchacho, o que sintiera celos del joven monje, sin embargo, un poco de la molestia en su pecho le indicaba que podría ser verdad alguna de aquellas posibilidades.

En realidad, nunca había escuchado tanto odio en la voz de cualquiera de sus enemigos, ni Hannibal, ni Wuya, ni nadie le había tratado con tanta indiferencia, siempre existía un poco de respeto, un poco de admiración, hasta deseo, parecía que Jack no sintiera mas que odio por él.

Ignoraba a los otros tres monjes, menos a Omi, y a su compañero de viaje, de quien no era otra cosa más que un enemigo con el cual se llevaba bien, si acaso eso podía ser posible.

Jack caminó algunos pasos, antes de recargarse en un árbol mordiendo uno de sus labios, golpeando la corteza con sus puños envueltos en unos guantes de cuero negro.

A pesar de todo ese tiempo, la frialdad de Chase aun le dolía y todavía deseaba ser, enano, calvo y cabezón, probablemente así, tendría el corazón del príncipe de las tinieblas, en cambio era un fenómeno de piel blanca, cabello y ojos rojos, que solamente Hannibal Roy Bean podía encontrar atractivo.

Mientras tanto Jack Spicer, el chico genio trabajaba en algunos de sus robots, agregándole artefactos que pensaba los podrían hacer mucho más mortíferos todavía, probablemente sería una buena idea agregarles un campo de fuerza o más armas o un sistema autodestructivo.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando escucho una voz preguntarle a sus espaldas – ¿trabajando en maquinas nuevas muchacho? –

Jack profirió un grito agudo que fue silenciado rápidamente por un tentáculo rojizo, los ojos de Bean estaban posados en su cuerpo de una manera que solamente podía llamarse depredadora y sus dientes amarillos mostraban una horrenda sonrisa – no grites muchacho, no te haré daño... si cooperas –

Jack comenzó a temblar bajo la mirada del monstruo, el conocimiento de ser en el futuro su próximo sirviente y el miedo que le causaba estar cerca de él – he estado pensando en tus habilidades, también, como parece que nadie las toma en cuenta para nada... eso no es justo, eres tan inteligente y por que no decirlo, tan hermoso –

Jack le miro aterrado, mientras que con el otro tentáculo rozaba su mejilla delicadamente – al parecer tú y yo tendremos un lazo que nos unirá en la conquista del mundo... imagínate lo que sería gobernar con mano de hierro a todo el que alguna vez te trato como un fenómeno, imagínate ganándote el respeto de Chase Young –

Hannibal permitió en ese momento que Jack se moviera, pero sin alejar sus tentáculos de su persona – sólo tendrías que servirme a mí a cambio de todo eso... –

Yo... yo dije que sería una pesadilla... señor... – le respondió Jack tratando de soltarse de los tentáculos, con sus manos temblando a causa del miedo.

Pero debes admitir que bajo mi tutela te convertirás en lo que siempre has deseado, fuerte, hermoso, decidido, un genio maligno temido por todos, respetado por todos –

Menos Chase... –

¿Qué importa? Cuando se de cuenta de lo poderoso que podrás ser, se arrepentirá por eso, intentara ganarte y ahora serás tu quien podrá rechazarlo... –

Pero... yo dije... –

¡Olvida lo que dijiste! Piensa en el poder que podrás obtener, la inmortalidad para ganarte su corazón... – le dijo Hannibal, tratando de convencerlo de servirle.

Chase me odia... –

Lo sé, por eso, puedo hacer algo por ti mi querido muchacho... puedo ser él para ti, permíteme serlo y te haré feliz... – le dijo Bean, cambiando de forma por la de Chase, un Chase perfecto mirándolo con deseo, esperando que simplemente caminara hacia sus brazos.

Jack deseaba decirle que no, pero sabía que Chase le odiaba, lo había demostrado demasiadas veces, probablemente fuera la única vez que podría acercársele sin darle asco o recibir una mirada de odio y molestia.

Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando sonó su alarma que le indicaba la nueva aparición de los Shen Gong Wu, distrayéndolo momentáneamente, liberándolo de su fantasía de que este hombre era Chase Young y no una simple sombra del mismo proyectada por Hannibal Roy Bean.

Hannibal presintió cual era el Shen Gong Wu que se había activado y aunque deseaba adelantar la decisión del muchacho, para por fin tenerlo como siempre lo deseo, siendo un sirviente leal, hermoso e inmortal que lo entretuviera por las noches, debía retirarse para obtener la daga del destino.

Con la cual podrían destruir al verdadero mal si tenían, la llave del destino y otro Shen Gong Wu que no habían encontrado todavía, con ellos. Jack sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al lugar en donde volvió a encontrarse con su yo del futuro, Omi, y los perdedores Xiaolin de su tiempo.

¡Jack prepárate para una humillante derrota! – le reto Omi, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Esta vez no, cabeza de queso... – le respondió Jack sujetando la daga.

Spicer, Omi – escucharon decir a Chase.

Nuevamente los tres habían tocado el Shen Gong Wu al mismo tiempo y pronto el Duelo Xiaolin comenzaría, Tsunami y Jack, estaban detrás de los monjes, quienes como era su costumbre, estaban animando a Omi insultando a Jack Spicer de por medio.

Jack eligió el reto, era un juego con el cual estaba familiarizado después de jugar horas enteras con sus maquinas durante sus horas solitarias, le gustaba el ajedrez chino desde el primer dia en que se mudo a ese exótico país. Omi le conocía bien, pero no era un experto. Chase Young había derrotado a muchos maestros en su larga vida, no pensaba demorarse demasiado en obtener la daga del destino.

Jack buscó rápidamente a su versión adulta para encontrar un poco de apoyo, al verse sonrió, ya que se estaba enseñando el pulgar en una postura de victoria, debía concentrarse, recordar todo lo que había visto, leído y practicado, si acaso no se distraía probablemente pudiera derrotar a Omi, con muchísima suerte a Chase Young.

Las fichas fueron colocándose en su lugar, el primero en perder fue Omi, así que le tocaba intentar derrotar a su ídolo maligno, no debía verlo fijamente, tenía que enfocarse en el tablero ya que de lo contrario no podría concentrarse por culpa de sus sentimientos por Chase, estaba enamorado de él, eso debía ser aquel sentimiento cálido que le hacia doblar las rodillas, soñar con él, sudar mas de la cuenta, temblar como una gelatina.

No pienses en eso, no pienses en él... – pronuncio el mayor casi en un susurro, que Omi pudo escuchar a la perfección.

Jack parecía haberlo escuchado también, ya que concentrándose en el juego de estrategia, pudo derrotar a Chase después de dos horas seguidas de mover las piezas, atrapándolo en una esquina en donde por fin, al mover una de sus tres piezas, capturo la ultima ficha de su ídolo maligno.

Jack grito asombrado, levantando los brazos en dirección del cielo, riéndose en la cara de su contrincante olvidándose momentáneamente de que era Chase Young – ¡Sí! ¡Lo hice, lo logre! ¡Mira y llora! –

Chase que ya estaba molesto por el comportamiento del Jack del futuro, cuando vio que el Jack que conocía también se estaba olvidando de su respeto hacia él, su sangre hirvió, convirtiéndose en su alter ego reptiliano y sujetándolo por su gabardina le pregunto – ¿de qué te ríes, insecto? –

Jack dejó de sonreír inmediatamente e intento disculparse por su falta de respeto, pero era demasiado tarde, el dragón que era el otro lado de Chase Young era mucho menos estable, mucho menos comprensivo – yo... no... no quise... –

Chase rugió y lo lanzo en contra de su versión adulta, comentándole – ¡Nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a mí en ese tono, Spicer... o ¡Te arrepentirás! –

Jack permaneció en los brazos de su versión adulta, por algunos momentos más observando atónito como Chase Young se alejaba transformado en su forma reptiliana, perdiéndose de vista.

¿Por qué esta tan enojado? – pregunto Kimiko.

¡Sí, parecía más enojado que mi tía Leonor cuando se robaron sus puercos! – comento Clay con su acento tejano.

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto... – termino de pronunciar Raimundo, más divertido que preocupado por la salud de Jack Spicer.

Jack mientras tanto, trataba de explicarse que de todo lo que había hecho se había ganado la furia de Chase Young, probablemente haberle ganado en un Duelo Xiaolin, comportarse como un bufón, pensaba que su ídolo ya se había acostumbrado a eso desde hace tiempo, pero por lo menos tenía la daga del destino en sus manos y nadie se la quitaría – no le hagas caso... Chase Young, nunca ha sido uno para ser paciente – le comento Omi.

Sin embargo, Jack Spicer, le respondió desde los brazos del mayor – eso no es cierto, él me odia y no sé por que... –

Jack, quiero hablar contigo... – escucho como se decía.

Jack, siguió a su yo adulto, preguntándole cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados y los monjes Xiaolin emprendían su viaje de regreso a casa – ¿me dirás por que me odia? –

Me gustaría saberlo... –

¿Entonces por que quieres hablar conmigo, pensé que te la pasabas muy bien en el templo de los perdedores? – se quejo Jack cruzándose de brazos, insultado.

El Jack adulto estaba a punto de responderle cuando escucho una risa femenina a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con la bruja Heylin, Wuya. Quien los miraba muy interesada, en su hombro, estaba la legumbre diabólica, mirándolos fijamente de la misma forma – hola Jack, no quisiera ser una molestia pero vinimos por la daga del destino... –

¿Para que la quieren? – preguntaron al unísono.

Ya sabes que un inmortal no puede morir con cualquier arma, necesitamos una especial... – fue la respuesta de Wuya.

¡Chase! ¡Tu fuiste! – exclamo el Jack adulto.

En realidad no hemos hecho nada todavía, pero si, Chase Young es una verdadera molestia... – finalizo Wuya al mismo tiempo que Hannibal crecía de tamaño.

Jack Spicer comenzó a temblar por culpa del miedo, sin embargo, el mayor le ordeno, utilizando una pose de combate para evitar que les robaran la daga del destino – ¡Ve, huye! ¡Alcánzalos, ve con los monjes y protejan la daga... no debe caer en sus manos! –

Jack asintió y comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, utilizando su Helibot y ordenándole a los robots que aun permanecían con él que protegieran al Jack adulto, quien comenzaba a intentar contra todo pronostico detener a su mayor temor. Hannibal Roy Bean.

xs

¿Quién podrá rescatar al menor de los dos Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Tsunami, los monjes Xiaolin?

xs

Ustedes decidan.

¿Además, como quieren que se llame el Jack Spicer adulto?

xs


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo5.

Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y perdón por la larguísima espera, pero mi computadora se fue a un mundo mejor, por mucho tiempo… Aun la lloro¡Pero me compre una mejor con lo que tenía en mi cochinito!

Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack

También, gracias a todos por ayudarme a elegir un nombre, todos me gustaron y los usaría, pero como solo puedo utilizar uno o dos de ellos, le pondré al Jack mayor, la primera, su titulo ya que el Jack menor utilizara el de joven genio maligno, Tecnomante (idea de Altebar), después, para su nombre utilizare Black Jack (idea de Damr1990) que lastima que el Yaoi no es lo tuyo, es tan divertido. En fin, Gracias por apoyarme con esta historia, se los agradezco mucho.

Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack

Jack cuando corría desesperado en dirección de cualquier parte, menos la del combate que se realizaba en el bosque estaba seguro que nunca debió haberse levantado de la cama, ese no era definitivamente su día de suerte. En realidad comenzaba a pensar cual sería el suyo y ya que estaban en eso, como se sentiría tener uno. Poco a poco sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a debilitarse, era lo malo de no hacer mucho ejercicio, siempre se cansaba muy rápido.

Repentinamente choco en contra de una pared roja en medio del bosque, que resulto precisamente un ciclope demasiado familiar, la bestia rojiza mantenía su estúpida sonrisa, pero si había algo que Jack había aprendido era que no debía fiarse de una bestia de una tonelada, con la inteligencia de un niño de tres años.

Junto al ciclope con su mirada estúpida, pudo percatarse de la presencia de otras tres personas. Vlad, Tubbimura y Katnnape. Nunca les había agradado, en realidad nunca le agradaba a ninguna persona – oye Jack, danos la daga que tienes y no te haremos mucho daño.

Jack tembló inconscientemente al escuchar la palabra daño y les respondió, levantándose tan rápido como pudo – ¡Jackbots¡Ataquen! – y comenzó a correr, tratando de perderlos.

Los robots atendieron el llamado de su amo inmediatamente, atacando a los tres muchachos y al ciclope rojizo, siendo destruidos casi inmediatamente – eres un mal chiste Jack – pronuncio la chica rubia.

Katnnape dio un salto en dirección de uno de los arboles para tomar impulso y encajar sus garras en la espalda del albino, derribándolo al suelo, provocando que la daga casi saliera volando en dirección de las manos de Tubbimura.

Jack se levanto del suelo y aferrándose a la daga, se deslizo por debajo de las piernas del ninja obeso, esquivándolo fácilmente con su gracia obtenida en todas las practicas de ballet a las cuales tuvo que asistir por culpa de su madre.

Vlad fue el siguiente, el ruso estaba dispuesto a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, cuando se dio cuenta que sus espalda daban en dirección de un viejo árbol y decidió agacharse, provocando que Vlad por culpa de su propia fuerza se lastimara contra el, hundiendo su brazo en la corteza.

Sabía que pronto lo derrotarían, que no tenía ninguna oportunidad en contra de los cuatro juntos, sin embargo, el amor que sentía por Chase le hacia intentarlo contra todo pronostico, no podía fallarle a él, a pesar de que nunca se lo agradecería.

El ciclope rugió furioso y logro rozar con sus puños la espalda de Jack, lanzándolo en dirección de un árbol, causando que un poco de sangre roja brotara de su boca. Katnnape le pregunto, relamiéndose la mano – ¿Es suficiente Jack?

- ¡No¡No lo mataran! – y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían en dirección del templo Xiaolin, esperando que los monjes aun estuvieran cerca del lugar, rezándole a todos los dioses que siempre le daban la espalda para que por primera vez lo escucharan.

Tsunami a diferencia de Omi, decidió quedarse a ver que ocurría entre los dos albinos, solo por si Chase Young estaba tan enojado como lo pensaba, así que sentándose a la sombra de un árbol comenzó a meditar en todo lo que había visto, para él, parecía importarle demasiado al Tecnomante lo que Chase pensaba de su persona.

Eso lo molestaba demasiado, pensaba que tenía celos o probablemente, sentía lastima por el joven albino, al que si veía bien, parecía haber sufrido tanto como ellos bajo las manos de Bean, no estaba seguro, pero probablemente así fuera – has crecido mucho joven monje Xiaolin, quizás demasiado .

- Todos crecemos, Chase Young, pero tu siempre prevaleces… no, no es cierto, Chase Young no existe en nuestro mundo – respondió Tsunami, para nada impresionado por la presencia del guerrero inmortal – y no se por que, pienso que Jack tiene razón y esa fue la carta del triunfo de Heylin.

Chase no encontraba para nada divertido la cercanía que mostraban Jack y Omi, aunque fueran enemigos no significaba nada. Tsunami era un joven atractivo, a él solo le parecía una joven copia de Guan, demasiados músculos, demasiado calvo y demasiado amarillo. Pero, otras personas, digamos, Jack Spicer, podría encontrarlo muy atractivo y eso era incorrecto – Así que los dos regresaron simplemente del pasado para… - antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, el joven genio maligno abrazo sus piernas balbuceando algo acerca de necesitar ayuda.

Chase de un movimiento de su pierna, lanzo algunos metros de distancia al joven albino preguntándole – ¿Qué estas diciendo gusano¡Habla con propiedad!

Tsunami no pudo ignorar más ese tipo de trato y recogiendo a Jack Spicer del suelo, le pregunto sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa negra con cuidado – ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La mirada de dolor en el rostro del joven albino, casi provoco que Tsunami quisiera enfrentarse a Chase Young para que lo tratara con respeto, sabiendo que no ganaría nada, eso se lo tendría que ganar Jack por si solo – J… yo… Jack… Wuya…

Chase entrecerró los ojos, tratando de comprender lo que le decía el joven genio maligno, hasta que se arto y tomándolo del brazo izquierdo le pregunto acercando su rostro al suyo – ¿Qué esta ocurriendo gusano?

Jack respondió, escondiéndose detrás de Tsunami – Hannibal y Wuya nos atacaron, buscan la daga que me gane… Jack, yo, me quede a detenerlos… tenemos que llevar la daga al templo Xiaolin… es la única forma de salvarte – pronuncio el menor.

- ¡Yo no necesito nada de ti, Spicer! – le espeto Chase, sintiendo su orgullo lastimado y desapareciendo del lugar sin dar ninguna explicación.

Tsunami por un momento dudo entre llevarse a Jack Spicer al templo, o ir en busca del Tecnomante, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor era poner al joven Jack a salvo antes de buscar a su contraparte adulta.

Fue en ese momento que noto varias heridas recientes en la espalda del menor, como si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a varios enemigos para poder llegar hasta donde ellos estaban. Jack Spicer estaba herido, seriamente y detrás de él, podía escucharse el sonido distintivo de un ciclope rojizo, una chica que le gustaba disfrazarse de gato y un ruso que logro engañarlo cuando era solo un joven aprendiz en el templo.

Tsunami comenzó a correr y saltar en dirección del templo Xiaolin, perdiendo a los enemigos de Jack en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, preguntándose que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando Jack despertó algunos minutos después, vio el rostro de Tsunami observándolo fijamente, esperando a que recobrara el sentido – dime Jack… ¿Qué ocurrió en el bosque? Pude ver al ciclope, Vlad, Katnnape y Tubbimura persiguiéndote.

- Me atacaron, ellos están inmiscuidos en el plan de Hannibal y Wuya. Intentaron arrebatarme la daga, pero no lo permití… - finalizo Jack Spicer.

- Estas diciendo que arriesgaste tu vida por la de Chase. No lo comprendo.

- Lo amo, aunque el me odie yo lo amo y no permitiré que lo lastimen – dijo Jack, sintiendo como sus mejillas se pintaban de un hermoso color rojizo – ni tu podrás cambiar eso.

- No te entiendo Jack Spicer.

- Sé como me miras. Es obvio y parece que yo no puedo darme cuenta, por lo que te permito que sigas persiguiéndome.

- ¿Te molesta que me gustes?

- No quiero que seas tu quien me mire así, pero Chase nunca lo hará.

Tsunami supo en ese momento lo mucho que amaba Jack Spicer a Chase Young, también que probablemente no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de tomar su lugar y se preguntaba por que Chase, teniendo la oportunidad de ser amado por Jack, lo despreciaba miserablemente – No lo comprendo – pronuncio antes de irse pero no por las razones que pensó Jack Spicer – Simplemente no lo comprendo…

Katnnape, Tubbimura, Vlad y el Ciclope cuando no lograron alcanzar al debilucho de Jack Spicer, regresaron a donde se encontraban Bean y Wuya, para ver con sus propios ojos algo que nunca creyeron posible.

Wuya penaba que el plan era sencillo, le robarían la daga al menor de los dos Spicer mientras que distraían al mayor, o eso le había dicho Hannibal Roy Bean a Wuya cuando le dio las órdenes de robar la daga del destino.

Debía ser fácil, pues nada más era Jack Spicer y como nada más era el muchacho escuálido que lloraba como niña, hacia berrinches y nunca se enfocaba, pues lo derrotarían rápidamente.

Para su mala suerte, pensó Wuya, este Jack Spicer no era ni débil, ni distraído, ni escuálido, era un joven lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse con ella en un combate mano a mano, y si a eso le agregabas los nano robots que había construido como un campo de fuerza, derrotarlo sería muy difícil, si es que lograba derrotarlo – únete a nosotros Jack –

- Ya me uní a ustedes y no fue agradable – le respondió Jack, regresando cada uno de sus golpes –además, te estas volviendo vieja, Wuya.

Wuya no podía comprender lo que pasaba, era Jack, el mismo escuálido mocoso que gritaba como una niña cuando tenía que enfrentarse a un oponente poderoso, a cualquier oponente en realidad. Todo en el había cambiado, en especial sus ojos, estos habían perdido la llama que los caracterizaba y cuando pensó por un momento que había sido su culpa se arrepintió por unos instantes, hasta que escucho como se burlaba sin pudor de su persona – ¿vieja¿Cómo te atreves mocoso insoportable?

Chase Young había permanecido en el bosque después de abandonar a Jack Spicer y a Tsunami, desquitándose con los arboles a su alrededor, reconociendo que si no se tranquilizaba su Dragón haría alguna tontería, como intentar matar a Tsunami o secuestrar a los dos Jack Spicer.

No entendía que le molestaba más del futuro, que desapareciera sin dejar rastro o que su inmortalidad no le había servido de nada. Lo supo al ver los ojos de su Jack¿Su Jack¿Desde cuando era su Jack? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que alguien lo había destruido.

Los ojos del joven albino, antes rebosantes de vida, en el futuro serían idénticos a pozos sin fondo, había perdido su flama interna, cualquier clase de esperanza o sueño que guardara en su interior. Lo supo con tan solo algunos segundos de mirar esos orbes rojizos.

Eso lo enfureció, habían lastimado al muchacho de gravedad, Jack Spicer había muerto muchos años atrás o moriría algunos años en el futuro, llevándose al mocoso insufrible con él.

Debería estar contento por eso, sin Jack Spicer por ahí, ya no invadirían su fortaleza, ya no tendría que soportar estupideces, ya no lo alabarían a cada paso que daba, ya no lo mirarían con esos ojos que gritaban que lo amaban, ya no lo desearían, ya no habría nadie que no le interesan las vidas y las traiciones que había cometido, que ignorara que su verdadera apariencia era la de un monstruoso dragón verde.

No, ya no habría nada de eso con la muerte del mocoso insufrible y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se dio cuenta que, en realidad, muy en el fondo le gustaba la presencia de Jack Spicer en su vida.

Aceptando esto, podía tolerar al muchacho intolerable y guiarlo para que se convirtiera en un gran guerrero con una llama brillante en su interior, pero antes de todo eso, debía descubrir que le había pasado a su Jack y evitarlo a toda costa, evitar que su llama se extinguiera en su interior.

El era suyo, sí, por alguna razón el Dragón en su interior actuaba de manera territorial con él y con el paso de los siglos había comprendido que lo mejor era seguir sus instintos, aquellos que siempre le habían llevado a la victoria.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- ¡Jack! – pronuncio al escuchar ese grito de dolor, alguien estaba lastimando a su muchacho precioso. Ese alguien moriría lentamente.

Jack estaba seguro que no podría seguir peleando por más tiempo, Wuya, Bean, Katnnape, Tubbimura, Vlad y el Ciclope juntos eran más de lo que podía manejar.

Podía derrotar al ciclope, Katnnape, Vlad y Tubbimura con facilidad, con suerte derrotar a Wuya y si tenía mucha suerte, podría derrotarlos a todos juntos, lo que si no podía lograr era derrotar a Bean, con o sin ayuda de las fuerzas Heylin.

Además, su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse, su ki nunca había sido demasiado impresionante y si le utilizaba, podía pasar semanas agotado, sin poder moverse, indefenso de cualquier ataque.

Siempre le había pasado lo mismo. Podía pelear con un enemigo a la vez sin ayuda de sus maquinas por algunos minutos, pero después, su cuerpo a pesar del entrenamiento, nunca había sido diseñado para durar en un enfrentamiento largo – ¡No se dan cuenta de lo que pasara si Bean gobierna el mundo!

Wuya le respondió – recuperare los poderes que Young me ha negado, además, él es mucho más parecido a los monjes de lo que se parece a nosotros.

- ¡Eres una estúpida! – respondió Jack, siendo pisoteado por el ciclope - ¡Todos ustedes lo son¡Todos ustedes morirán!

- ¿Por qué Jack¿No te gusto reinar a mi lado, no te di lo que siempre deseaste, no te di mi amor, mi atención, mi compañía¿No era eso lo que deseaste siempre? – respondió Bean, pero no la legumbre que lo miraba entretenida, el otro Bean, el del futuro.

Jack volteo en la dirección de donde provenía esa voz, para su horror había un hombre maduro, vestido con una armadura de samurái recargándose en un árbol, disfrutando de la imagen del albino siendo golpeado por el Ciclope – No.

- Sí Jack, soy yo… no creías que soy tan estúpido como para confiar en ti completamente ¿O si? – Respondió Bean, caminando en su dirección – siempre supuse que me traicionarías, nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto.

Jack estaba aterrado - ¿Te preguntas como llegue a este mundo? Robe las arenas del tiempo de esta dimensión y viaje al futuro cuando platicaban animadamente en el templo… mi amigo y yo tuvimos una charla – dijo el anciano, recargándose en el cuerpo de la legumbre maligna.

La legumbre continuo diciéndole a Jack Spicer – y llegamos a un acuerdo, él te conservara el tiempo que desee y yo, entrenare a tu yo más joven para que sea un buen esclavo – finalizo, acercando sus tentáculos al rostro del albino.

Antes de poder tocar la tan añorada piel, una silueta derribo al Ciclope de un solo golpe, recogió a Jack del suelo salto en dirección de una de las ramas de los arboles cercanos, respondiéndole a los dos Bean tratando de no mostrar su enojo, ni su preocupación – Spicer me pertenece y antes de que le puedan poner una mano encima, tendrán que pasar sobre mi.

- Esa es la idea – respondió el anciano con una torva sonrisa.

C hace Young era un hombre valiente, decido, que siempre sabía lo que deseaba, en ese momento el Dragón en su interior demandaba la sangre de Bean, el guerrero venganza, pero la parte racional de su persona, comprendía que enfrentarse solo contra las otras fuerzas Heylin no solo era una locura, también una estupidez y en vez de comenzar una batalla que seguro perdería, decidió proteger al muchacho inconsciente en sus brazos, llevándolo en dirección de su templo.

Bean grito furioso, señalándolos con su dedo índice – ¡Vayan por ellos, que esperan estúpidos! –

Sin embargo era tarde, Chase había desaparecido con el malherido Jack Spicer entre sus brazos.

Jack Spicer, caminaba en el templo Xiaolin tratando de encontrarle cierto sentido a toda su vida, nunca tendría buena suerte, eso estaba por seguro.

La daga permanecía con él, repentinamente no confiaba en nadie para que la tuviera en sus manos, pensaba que de ser así, cualquiera podría lastimar a Chase.

Había llegado a la conclusión mucho tiempo atrás que Chase Young jamás sentiría nada por él, que solamente era un sueño al que se aferraba. Su amor nunca había sido para él, por lo cual, decidió que debía olvidarse del guerrero inmortal.

Cuando regreso del futuro y supo lo que ocurriría con él, decidió que no importaba que nunca le amara, no podía permitir que lo mataran como si no fuera nadie, él era Chase Young, su héroe maligno, si acaso algo así podía ser posible.

Amaba su voz, su arrogancia, su cabello, sus ojos, la bestia en su interior, amaba cada faceta de su persona, cada diminuto cambio lo hacían desear ser como él, en realidad, le hacían desear pertenecerle.

Jack había guardado su virginidad para cuando Chase Young le amara, por supuesto, que nunca pasaría, pero sería lindo perderla con él – ¿en que piensas joven Spicer? – pregunto el maestro Fung.

- En nada.

- ¿No será en Chase Young? – inquirió el anciano maestro del templo.

- ¡No¿Por qué lo haría, el me odia? – respondió Jack, intentando irse - ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

- Fue algo muy valiente lo que hiciste, Jack Spicer – dijo Fung, colocando una mano en su hombro – un acto como ese solo se logra cuando una persona esta enamorada.

Chase Young deposito al maduro Jack en su cama y se cruzo de brazos, recargándose en la pared para esperar que su belleza durmiente despertara. Tratando de adivinar que había pasado para que su llama interna se hubiera consumido.

Algunas horas después, Jack comenzó a despertar, levantándose de un brinco y retrocediendo hasta toparse contra la cabecera de una cama matrimonial. En la oscuridad podía ver dos pupilas alargadas en dos orbes doradas – veo que has despertado, Jack Spicer…

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto, tratando de levantarse de la cama.

- Levantarte ahora mismo, no es algo muy prudente Jack, aun estás muy mal herido.

- Y a ti eso te importa… – le espeto, Jack, deteniéndose de la pared, tratando de ignorar los huesos rotos – ¡No me hagas reír!

- Es mi futuro el que esta en juego, según me pareció – le respondió Chase, con un tono sedoso de voz.

- No, no es tu futuro el que corre peligro, es el mío – le respondió Jack, caminando en dirección de la puerta con toda la dignidad que podía reunir – así que si no te molesta y aunque te moleste, me da igual, yo me voy al templo Xiaolin.

- En realidad si me importa, Spicer – le respondió Chase, deteniendo al joven albino del brazo – no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara por tu estupidez.

Jack intento soltarse inmediatamente - ¡No me toques! – Cayendo al suelo a causa de las heridas y el cansancio respondiendo apretando los dientes – ¡Nadie tiene derecho a tocarme sin mi consentimiento!

De todas las respuestas y maldiciones, esa no era una que remotamente pudiera esperar, tampoco su reacción – te equivocas, Spicer – respondió, levantándolo del suelo con brusquedad – yo puedo tocar a quien yo quiera.

Jack respondió de la forma indebida, golpeando el rostro de Chase con su puño cerrado, provocando que se transformara en su alter ego inmediatamente - ¡no es verdad!

El dragón le gruño en el rostro furioso, percibiendo un aroma extraño en la piel albina, uno que solamente un animal ancestral podría reconocer, era el aroma del mal, el aroma de Hannibal Roy Bean y estaba en todo su cuerpo.

Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack

¿Que creen que haga Chase después de esto¿Y Jack?

Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack

¿Tsunami se dará por vencido en la búsqueda del corazón de Jack y se conformara con ser su amigo?

Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack, Chack

¿Que dicen, les gusto el capitulo, valió la pena?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

El dragón le gruño en el rostro furioso, percibiendo un aroma extraño en la piel albina, uno que solamente un animal ancestral podría reconocer, era el aroma del mal, el aroma de Hannibal Roy Bean y estaba en todo su cuerpo.

Jack trago saliva asustado, podía olerlo en su piel sudorosa, asombrosamente a diferencia del muchacho de antaño no retrocedió, no grito, a penas sostuvo el aliento pero le mantuvo la mirada fija, tratando de retarlo con ella. Olisqueo el cuerpo albino varias veces, percibiendo más de ese odioso aroma en partes que no debían tenerlo, Aunque por encima se podía percibir el de perfumes y jabones costosos, estaba impregnado en su cuerpo – ¡Hannibal! – rugió furioso.

Los orbes rojizos supieron en ese momento que Chase Young había comprendido parte de su pasado por culpa de su aroma, ese mismo aroma que intentaba quitarse desesperadamente cada vez que podía, sin lograrlo y en vez de rehuir la mirada asqueada le espeto, ya que no tenía nada que perder – ¡Sí!, él fue mi maestro, mi señor y mi amante... ¡él tuvo lo que tu siempre despreciaste y ahora no voy a darte!… aunque tu no lo querrías, no, tu eres demasiado para el pequeño e insignificante gusano, para el fenómeno de piel blanca que debe ser devorado por un dinosaurio, por lo que sea, con tal de alejarlo de ti… del todo poderoso Chase Young.

El inmortal soltó su brazo aturdido, retrocediendo algunos pasos por el trato recibido y por la información, imaginándose apenas lo que pudo haber ocurrido con el adolecente bajo el "cuidado" de Hannibal Roy Bean – ¿Te doy asco?... por lo menos no es lastima… a quien deseo engañar… tu no sentirías nada más que asco por mi – pronuncio Jack, intentando alejarse del cuarto del inmortal.

Su mirada a pesar de intentar permanecer dura como una roca, mostraba demasiado sufrimiento, una gran diferencia a sus ojos muertos de antaño, cojeaba a cada paso y Chase Young podía percibir el olor a sangre mezclarse con todos los demás que irradiaba el albino. Si dejaba que se marchara seguramente lo matarían o se desmayaría en las escaleras – no te he dado permiso de irte.

- No soy tu esclavo…

Su respuesta fría lo dejo sorprendido ¿Cómo se atrevía a negarse a una orden suya¿No sé daba cuenta que podría barrer el suelo con él si se lo propusiera? Le gustaría pensar eso, pero, bien sabía que Jack no era un estúpido, a veces pensaba demasiado o divagaba, pero no era estúpido. Simplemente había encontrado una espina vertebral.

Jack apretó los dientes, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos gritar adoloridos, con sus huesos rotos y el cansancio mermando sus intenciones de salir de allí. No podía quedarse, seguramente Chase no perdería la oportunidad de restregarle lo inútil que era, por supuesto que no lo permitiría. Por lo que camino lentamente, sin percatarse de la mirada de Chase en su espalda.

El inmortal camino en dirección de Jack, sujetándolo de ambos brazos acercándolo demasiado a su cuerpo. Jack respondió moviendo su cabeza con demasiada rapidez hacia atrás, golpeando con ella el hermoso rostro que muchas veces había soñado con acariciar. Soltándose de sus manos, cayendo al suelo cuando sus piernas se negaron a continuar con su esfuerzo.

Chase coloco su mano derecha en su nariz al sentir como unas gotas de sangre resbalaban sobre su piel. Jack le había golpeado, su Jack lo odiaba profundamente y comenzaba a preguntarse la razón – me odia y aun así buscas la manera de salvar mi vida… no te entiendo Spicer –

- ¡Ya te dije que no lo hago por ti!

Jack lentamente comenzó a levantarse del suelo, cubierto de sudor, no deseaba utilizar una droga que había creado solo para él, para darle un golpe de energía cuando lo necesitara. Esperaba utilizarlo con alguien más, con algún propósito mejor que simplemente alejarse de la mirada horrorizada de su antiguo ídolo de la infancia – ¿Tu ego viene con la inmortalidad o lo tuviste desde un principio? – pregunto el albino furioso.

Antes de que Chase pudiera mostrar su enojo continuo diciéndole - Como tu querido Omi, a pesar de ser un gran maestro Xiaolin… su ego es del tamaño del mundo…

En un momento pudo ver como en la muñeca de Jack un aparato mecánico, una muñequera que cubría la piel hasta el codo comenzaba a brillar por debajo de la ropa del albino, accionando un mecanismo que primero desenrosco varios tubos con un liquido azulado en ellas – ¡Tu eres igual, lo sabías!

Los tubos comenzaron a bajarse lentamente hacia la piel del albino, inyectando la sustancia en su cuerpo, pintando sus ojos de color azul momentáneamente – Siempre pensando que tienes la razón… que puedes manejarnos como marionetas… pero debo decirte algo… yo no soy tu juguete - pronuncio Jack, aparentemente estirándose cuando la sustancia ingreso por completo a su cuerpo.

- ¡Ya no más! – grito, saltando en su dirección y golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en el estomago.

Chase cayó al suelo, sorprendido más por la fuerza del muchacho que conocía como un debilucho que por el golpe en sí mismo – ¡No… más! – pronuncio Jack, antes de comenzar a retroceder en dirección de la salida, caminando sin mirar atrás, negándose a ser atendido por él.

El suero de color azul era un coctel muy interesante, una mescla de varias drogas que le ayudaban a recuperarse en algunos segundos no importando que tan grave estuviera y no solo eso, le daba energía extra para poder combatir físicamente con un guerrero mucho más fuerte, como en ese caso, Chase Young, ayudaba a conectar neuronas y era aquello que lo había mantenido joven durante todas esas décadas bajo el servicio de Hannibal Roy Bean, en pocas palabras lo convertía en un súper hombre.

Chase persiguió a Jack después de recuperarse de la impresión, para verlo inmóvil en el filo que daba al precipicio, a donde en tantas ocasiones lo había lanzado, en esas ocasiones tenía consigo el helibot, ahora no.

La altura era inconcebible, las nubes podían verse por debajo de la entrada a las tierras de Chase Young, al escuchar los pasos del inmortal acompañado de cuatro o cinco felinos, sonrió ligeramente, preguntándole – ¿Sabes por que me llamaban el genio maligno del mal?

- … - Chase no respondió, en vez de eso le hizo una señal a sus guerreros para rodear al insolente albino.

Uno de ellos salto cuando le dieron una señal, sin embargo, no pudo llegar a su presa o en realidad, si llego a ella, pero su presa sostenía una diminuta maquina que producía descargas eléctricas y al caer en estas fue lastimado gravemente por culpa de la descarga – supongo que no lo sabes, me llaman genio maligno del mal, por que jamás comprenderás el alcance intelectual de mi cerebro… ni lo que puedo hacer con su ayuda – pronuncio Jack, dando el ultimo paso en dirección del barranco, dejándose caer.

Chase corrió en dirección del mortal, para ver con sus propios ojos, como una esfera de energía lo rodeaba, ayudándole a levitar o caer lentamente, como sí se tratase de una pluma. Escapando de su guarida, cuando en el pasado, hacia lo que podía por permanecer en ella.

En ese momento, dos figuras altas observaban entretenidas el espectáculo ofrecido por el inmortal y el joven albino. Un par de ojos azul turquesa se entrecerraron furiosos, al mismo tiempo que nueve puntos luminosos brillaban incandescentes por algunos segundos antes de desaparecer en el aire como si nunca hubieran estado en ese lugar.

Chase apenas pudo percibir la energía irradiada por aquellas figuras, para su mala suerte fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema Spicer? – escucho como le preguntaba una voz grave.

- Falta de cafeína – respondió Jack Spicer, tratando de darle vuelta a una tuerca demasiado apretada sin mucho éxito.

- El otro… - le respondieron pacientemente.

- ¿Cuál otro? – pregunto Jack Spicer, asombrado.

- Necesitas entrenarte más, con un poco de ejercicio, aire puro y algunos trucos extra podrías valerte por ti mismo perfectamente – pronuncio Omi, tratando de ganarse primero la confianza del adolecente.

- Por un momento pensé que dirías, sol, comida sana y algunas manzanas… - respondió burlón Jack Spicer.

- No me gustaría que se quemara tu hermosa piel, además, se que no te gustan las manzanas, en realidad… eres alérgico a ellas – respondió el monje con las manos tras la espalda.

- Sabes que eso me hace sentir incomodo más que alagado…

- Eso supongo… pero es la verdad… si tu quieres… yo podría entrenarte – respondió Tsunami.

- ¿Por qué lo harías? – pregunto Jack.

- Para pasar tiempo contigo y para que puedas convertirte en un gran guerrero, tal vez, con mucha suerte seas un monje Xiaolin.

- No lo creo, trabajan demasiado… - se rio Jack por primera vez desde que llego al templo.

- Lo sé, pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo…

- No… supongo que no – dijo Jack, sonriéndole.

Tsunami le extendió la mano en su dirección, para que Jack se levantara del suelo y comenzaran a entrenar. Jack dudo tan solo algunos instantes entre refunfuñar o hacerle caso al monje Xiaolin, decidiendo que no había nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Tsunami camino en dirección del centro del templo Xiaolin, despojándose de varias de sus prendas, permaneciendo únicamente con sus pantalones, ya que sus zapatos fueron abandonados junto con su túnica de color rojo. Tenía varias tiras de tela cubriendo sus puños, al igual que sus tobillos.

El cuerpo de Tsunami era una maquina perfecta, todo un ejemplar de belleza masculina al cual el joven Jack Spicer no pudo dejar de admirar por mucho que decía solo tener ojos para Chase Young. Era simplemente hermoso – ¡Vamos Jack, acércate! – le grito Tsunami, complacido por la mirada del joven albino.

- … ¿Qué?... ah… sí… - respondió un muy apenado Jack.

Tsunami al principio le encomendó un calentamiento, correr alrededor del patio principal del templo varias veces, animándolo cuando ya no podía seguir adelante, poco después, lo llevo a donde se encontraban varios troncos de madera, preguntándole – ¿Alguna vez habías visto uno de estos?

Jack al verlos respondió – Sí… los uso para probar mis robots… ¿Por qué?

Tsunami, golpeo lentamente los troncos, primero con su puño cerrado, después con su codo y al final, cambiando de brazo volvió a golpear en la forma anterior los troncos, enseñándole casi como si fueran un paso de baile la forma de golpear y noquear a un contrincante – ahora hazlo tu… unas doscientas veces.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Jack horrorizado.

- golpea de esta forma los troncos unas doscientas veces, después te diré que hacer… primero memoriza estos golpes – le indico Tsunami, sentándose a meditar detrás de él.

- ¿Cómo se llama este golpe?

- No te preocupes por eso, solo te confundirá… primero apréndete los movimientos de brazo, después te diré como se llama lo que estas haciendo.

- Esto es pura perdida de tiempo – se quejo Jack… sin embargo, comenzó a practicar como le dijo el mayor que lo hiciera.

Jack Spicer aterrizo con la gracia de un felino en la tierra frente a la montaña de Chase Young, se sacudió el polvo provocado por la caída y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía en dirección de cualquier parte, escuchando exactamente lo que esperaba. Cuatro felinos y un inmortal perseguirlo sin descanso.

No comprendía por que lo estaba persiguiendo, en realidad, en el pasado lo hubiera dejado caer sin prestarle atención alguna, esta vez todo era diferente y no le gustaba eso. Volteo unos instantes, solamente para ver como los cuatro felinos cambiaban de forma a un guerrero romano, una chica africana, un indio piel roja y un samurái. Los cuatro guerreros corrían detrás de un lagarto con las fauces abiertas.

Jack pensó por un momento que probablemente no debió retar a Chase, ni insultarlo para el mismo caso, era demasiado infantil. Jack se pregunto entonces si acaso estaba deseando llamar su atención¿Cómo el muchacho del pasado? No, no era posible, Chase había dejado de importarle hacía mucho y nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar eso.

- Regresa – se escucho una voz reverberante ordenar furiosa.

- No lo creo – respondió Jack, saltando en dirección de un árbol y después de otro, tratando de pensar en una manera de librarse de sus enemigos.

- Te he dado una orden…

- Aja… pero prefiero vivir, gracias – respondió Jack, subiendo cada vez más alto.

El dragón, que para ese momento había tomado el control sobre el cuerpo de Chase Young respondió con un rugido furioso, obligando a Chase a retirarse en su interior, nunca antes había estado tan enojado y el mocoso albino seguía provocándolo constantemente. No le tenía respeto, no lo obedecía y sobre todo, huía de él cuando por primera vez desde que se conocieran intentaba ayudarlo.

El dragón, también deseaba borrar el asqueroso olor del cuerpo del albino de la única forma que sabía. Chase estaba en contra, asqueado por la simple idea de cometer una acción tan baja. No era que no deseara al joven albino, en realidad lo deseaba casi dolorosamente, que estaba seguro lo deseaba de la misma forma o eso quería creer. Su problema era con la violación en sí, nunca jamás había cometido ese acto ruin, jamás lo había necesitado por su atractivo, su poder, lo que fuera que los hacia desearlo. Cada persona que había deseado era suya por su propia voluntad, en realidad se hincaba enfrente de él suplicando ser tomada, eso era algo que comprendía. No lo contrario, nunca lo contrario.

Jack era ágil, especialmente ágil. Cuando desapareció de su vista el Dragón se detuvo en seco olisqueando el lugar, sólo para escuchar como uno de sus guerreros era atacado por la espalda con el artefacto eléctrico. Seguía siendo un tramposo traicionero, por lo menos eso no había cambiado.

- ¡Sigues siendo un asqueroso traidor! – gruño el dragón esperando que Jack se anunciara por si mismo.

Lo hizo, pero no de la forma en la cual esperaba respondiendo a su insulto. Repentinamente otro de sus guerreros había caído al suelo y pudo escuchar en ese momento – si crees que soy un idiota, piénsalo dos veces… - al mismo tiempo que el tercer guerrero volteaba confundido, Chase les había ordenado no lastimar al muchacho, lo que significaba que si lo golpeaba con su espada, Chase los castigaría severamente – o tres – termino de pronunciar Jack, electrocutando al ultimo guerrero solo para sentir la cola del dragón golpearlo por la espalda.

Jack salió disparado en dirección de uno de los arboles, cayendo de por lo menos dos tres metros de altura - ¡Rayos! – pronuncio antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

El dragón volvió a transformarse en Chase, quien le dijo a sus guerreros que comenzaban a recuperarse – regresen a mi fortaleza… -

Jack se levanto lentamente sacudiendo la cabeza para desaturdirse, regañándose a sí mismo – ¡Yo y mi bocota!

- Tienes mucha razón Jack, tu y tu bocota… ahora dime… ¿Por qué corriste de mí? – pregunto el inmortal cruzándose de brazos.

- Será por que no deseo estar contigo – respondió Jack, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa hecha andrajos después de varios enfrentamientos.

- Antes morías por eso…

- Esa es la respuesta del millón de dólares… "Antes"… y el antes significa pasado, como algo que fue y ya no lo es… - respondió Jack, bendiciendo el suero que había creado, tan parecido a la sopa de dragón, pero mejorada y sin dragones.

Chase no supo que responder, mirando al joven albino seguir adelante sin daño alguno – Yo morí por eso… por lo menos el Jack del pasado murió por eso… ya nadie me llama Jack Spicer… me nombran Tecnomante o Black Jack… los dos me gustan y si quieres referirte a mi y que yo te responda, usaras cualquiera de los dos.

- ¿Me das ordenes? – pregunto Chase arqueando una ceja.

- No, te doy un consejo… si lo sigues o no… es decisión tuya… Chase Young – respondió Jack.

- Tu dándome consejos a mi, un inmortal… ¿Por qué piensas siquiera que me interesa seguir tus consejos? – pregunto Chase avanzando un paso.

Jack respondió retrocediendo – ¿Por qué estarías tan interesado en mantenerme prisionero? Es tu vida la que piensas corre peligro… querrás saber que pasa, pero no te diré nada por lo que déjame ir…

- Comienzas a mostrar un poco de modales, pero no lo suficientes Jack – dio otro paso que el joven Tecnomante retrocedió.

- supongo – respondió tranquilamente, casi perezoso.

La ceja de Chase volvió a arquearse preguntándose que pasaba por la mente de Jack Spicer, tratando de comprender un poco del cambio drástico que aquella sustancia había infligido en él, obviamente era una clase de sopa de dragón, como la que consumía, creación de la brillantemente mente maligna, pero con que motivo aparte de los obvios – ¿Qué ocurrió contigo Black Jack o prefieres Tecnomante? –

- Me da igual, ambos me gustan – respondió Jack, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿debo volver a preguntar? – repitió Chase Young un poco más amablemente.

- Hannibal… eso ocurrió conmigo – fue la respuesta del albino, renuente a decir más que aquellas cuatro palabras.

Chase acepto esa respuesta por el momento, Jack no le diría nada más – supongo que debo aceptar esa respuesta… por ahora – recalco.

- ¿Puedo irme ahora? – pregunto Jack fingiendo inocencia.

- No.

- Pensé que habías comprendido que no me quedare y no hare caso alguno de tus órdenes – se quejo amargamente, levantando los brazos en una de sus rabietas infantiles.

- Lo sé, por eso hagamos un trato… por lo que he visto eres lo suficientemente fuerte para retarme a un duelo… - comenzó a pronunciar Chase.

Inmediatamente Jack lo interrumpió preguntándole – ¿Me retaras por mi libertad? Pero que desagradable de ti.

- Di lo que tu quieras, no me importa, como iba diciendo si me derrotas dejare que te vayas, si no lo haces, permanecerás el tiempo que yo desee en mis tierras… ¿Te parece? – pregunto Chase Young al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de esas típicas posturas de artes marciales.

- ¿Cómo si realmente tuviera una opción? – Pregunto Jack, sin tomar ninguna postura defensiva – pero, por que no hacemos de este enfrentamiento uno de astucia… ¿Por qué siempre debemos utilizar la violencia?

- ¿Astucia? No Jack… no lo creo – respondió Chase saltando en su dirección.

Jack apenas pudo esquivar un puñetazo que seguramente lo hubiera derribado, pero no una patada que si logro hacerlo. Chase no se detuvo en ese momento, golpeando el suelo a un lado de su cabeza, aparentemente tratando de terminar ese combate de un solo golpe, sin embargo, Jack dedujo su siguiente movimiento, colocando en su lugar un pequeño artefacto del tamaño de un dado. El cual explotó cuando fue golpeado con fuerza.

Jack se alejo tan rápido como pudo, colocando sus lentes sobre sus ojos para que la opción de visión nocturna comenzara a escrudiñar la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que cargaba el artefacto eléctrico en su mano.

Chase le observo atentamente desde las sombras, preguntándose que era lo que hacía el albino, descubriéndolo cuando apenas pudo esquivar lo que pensaba era su arma primaria. Jack intento golpear una parte del costado de Chase Young, para derribarlo al suelo, en vez de eso, su brazo fue sostenido por un par de manos poderosas que lo lanzaron en dirección de un árbol.

Jack cayó al suelo dolorosamente y su artefacto eléctrico salió disparado en dirección de una pequeña laguna, en la cual descargo toda la energía depositada en su centro de poder, provocando que con una luz enceguecedora toda la vida que poseía fuera aniquilada por el voltaje.

Chase tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con una de sus manos, preguntándose que hubiera hecho esa misma energía en su cuerpo. Sonriendo ante la perspectiva de tener un genio científico fabricando tecnología de tan alto poder – ¡Impresionante! – pronuncio sin darse cuenta.

Jack al escucharlo se sonrojo sin saber un porque o ignorándolo, para después responderle, levantándose de un salto – lo sé…

Chase Young había cometido el error de no haberlo despojado de sus ropas, que eran realmente un arsenal de pequeñas armas sofisticadas con un poder destructivo sin igual, realmente no lo culpaba por ello, pero, le molestaba la idea de que fuera tan descuidado.

Jack apretó el puño con fuerza y después lo abrió, justo como un gato cuando enseña sus garras, para recuperar cinco esferas del tamaño de canicas, que en realidad eran cinco bombas de alto calibre – no quiero lastimarte Chase…

- En ese caso, suelta esas bombas.

- No puedo… por que si lo hago me harás responder a tus preguntas y no deseo hacerlo – fue la respuesta de Jack, jugando con las canicas en sus dedos – no sé por que me molesto con lo que piensas, pero no deseo que… que creas que soy una clase de puta o algo así – pronuncio el albino, desviando su mirada del rostro inmortal.

- ¿Por qué pensaría que eres una puta, Jack?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, no haces más que despreciarme… ¡Por qué otra razón querrías saber lo que paso que para utilizarla en mi contra! – le grito Jack, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- Para protegerte – respondió Chase Young…

Xsxsxsxsxsxsx

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben que deseo que me den sus opiniones, por cierto, publique un fic de trasnformers que yo creo no esta tan mal.

Xsxsxsxsxs

Seguimos en contacto.


	7. Chapter 7

Muchísimas gracias a las personitas lindas que me pusieron comentarios y a las que leyeron también.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Capitulo 7.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, no haces más que despreciarme… ¡Por qué otra razón querrías saber lo que paso en mi pasado más que para utilizarlo en mi contra! – le grito Jack, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- Para protegerte – respondió Chase Young…

-¿Protegerme?... – dijo Jack, demasiado incrédulo para el gusto del inmortal, antes de comenzar a reírse, carcajeándose casi hasta doblarse por causa de la risa.

Chase arqueo una ceja de su manera habitual, preguntándole – ¿de qué te ríes gusano?

- ¿De qué? – Pregunto Jack, levantando los brazos en alto para decirle poco después, limpiando una lagrima en uno de sus ojos de una forma demasiado teatral – ¿tu… protegiéndome a mí?

- No veo que hay de gracioso en eso.

- Eso, a ti yo no te importo así que déjame tranquilo… ¿Quieres?

- Ya te dije cuál es tu única opción… - le advirtió el inmortal.

Jack cortó las palabras de Chase lanzando en su dirección la primera de las bombas, comenzando a moverse con la destreza de un felino, alejándose todo lo que podía del inmortal. – Que así sea… Chase Young.

Chase cayó al suelo presa de una de las bombas, decir que estaba furioso con el albino era un malentendido, la furia no era una palabra ligeramente cercana a lo que sentía en ese momento.

Estaba cansado de jugar, arto de intentar hacerle entrar en razón y lo demostró utilizando su magia Heylin, convocando un puño de humo que comenzó a intentar capturar al muchacho sin hacerle demasiado daño.

Jack esquivo los primeros dos golpes, el ultimo fue demasiado rápido para él y golpeándolo en el pecho lo lanzo disparado contra uno de los arboles del bosque, provocando que con la fuerza del impacto las bombas restantes en sus manos estallaran, por suerte, lejos de su cuerpo cuando tuvo que soltarlas.

Chase no perdió un segundo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el albino, ordenándole – No me obligues a lastimarte, gusano…

Jack se levanto de un salto, preguntándole – ¿otra vez gusano?

Chase le respondió – eres traidor, mentiroso, cobarde, demasiado débil… a comparación mía tu lo eres Jack Spicer, lo que ofrezco pocas personas lo han escuchado y aun así lo desprecias.

Jack recordando varias ocasiones en el pasado cuando fue nombrado de aquella forma por su ídolo, recupero la fuerza que había perdido y las ganas de obtener un poco de respeto de su persona, por lo que decidió que si tenían que ser enemigos, que así fuera, lo serían, pero, Chase Young jamás volvería a llamarlo gusano.

Jack utilizo una de las posturas de combate de Hannibal, respondiéndole, antes de saltar en su dirección con los puños cerrados – ¡No soy un gusano!

Chase sostuvo uno de los brazos de Jack, solo para recibir una fuerte patada en el torso y después, cuando le soltó por culpa de la sorpresa un puñetazo en el rostro, los ojos de Jack seguían brillando de color azul, al mismo tiempo que no cesaba de dar golpes cada vez más fuertes.

Chase Young tuvo que retroceder, recuperando un poco de terreno decidió pelear con todo lo que tenía con el albino, gratamente sorprendido por los avances que podría lograr con la educación indicada, decidido a cambiar esa parte de la historia del muchacho de piel blanca le dijo – ¿No preferirías haber sido entrenado por mi?

Jack limpio su frente y comenzó a correr en dirección de Chase listo para seguir golpeándolo, el inmortal se agacho esquivando un puñetazo para responder con una patada en la rodilla y después otra en el tobillo del joven albino.

El albino una vez en el suelo, sujeto uno de los tobillos de Chase y lo lanzo contra el suelo, levantándose poco después, salto contra un árbol para utilizarlo como un punto de apoyo para lanzarse nuevamente en dirección del inmortal.

Jack utilizando el árbol, descargo toda su fuerza en un puñetazo que choco en contra de un tronco cercano cuando Chase lo esquivo una vez más, apretó los dientes furioso y volteo solo para recibir un codazo en el rostro, seguido de un puñetazo en el estomago.

Retrocedió algunos pasos al mismo tiempo que un hilo de sangre roja manchaba la piel de porcelana de su dueño – ¡Maldito!

Chase no respondió con palabras, en vez de eso, volvió a descargar sus puños en contra de Jack, el cual retrocedió varias veces, apenas logrando esquivar los golpes del inmortal que lo seguían incansables, poco a poco uno o dos golpes lograban impactarse en su carne, hasta que un último golpe lo impacto en el suelo, haciéndolo gritar por culpa del dolor cuando una de sus costillas fue fracturada.

- He vencido… ¿Tan pronto? – pregunto Chase con un poco de burla en su tono de voz, no temiendo por el daño recibido en el cuerpo albino, conociendo mil técnicas diferentes para curarlo en menos de un día.

Jack ignorando el dolor de su pecho le respondió, casi vencido – ¡No!

Chase le pregunto, esquivando más golpes que no impactaban con suficiente fuerza – Ríndete Jack, sólo estas costándonos tiempo valioso…

Sin embargo, Jack no lo escuchaba y seguía arremetiendo sin cesar tratando de darle por lo menos una vez a su ídolo, ganándose su respeto - jamás…

Chase le respondió, sujetándolo por los brazos, doblándolos en dirección de su espalda para inmovilizarlo mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón al Tecnomante que no dejaba de retorcerse entre sus brazos para liberarse – Black Jack, detente…

Jack no lo escucho y siguió intentando liberarse de sus brazos – Tecnomante detén este absurdo…

Chase al darse cuenta que no lo escuchaba hizo que volteara a verlo y le ordeno, casi rugiendo, mitad lagarto y mitad humano – ¡Spicer, detente ya!

Black Jack inmediatamente se detuvo en los brazos de Chase, respiro hondo e intento controlar su llanto, diciéndole – Esto no debía ser así… no debíamos pelear… ni… debías…

Chase al ver como ya se había tranquilizado, libero de sus brazos al muchacho, preguntándole – ¿De qué hablas?

Jack respiro hondamente antes de responderle, mirándole directamente a los ojos con una infinita tristeza – por un momento pensé que me agradecerías… hasta pensé que yo te gustaría, por lo menos físicamente… pero no, eso no fue así…

Chase no le interrumpió, solamente permitió que Jack compartiera todo aquello escondido en su corazón – cuando estaba preso en la ciudadela de Hannibal, lo único que me mantuvo con esperanzas de cambiar fue la idea de volverte a ver, de ser para ti algo más que una molestia… ser alguien, no un gusano, no una carga, sino una persona.

- ¿Dices que te trato como un perro?

Jack sonrió por unos momentos, permitiéndose la dicha de sentirse en los brazos de Chase, aunque solamente fuera para evitar que lo siguiera dañando – claro que no… los perros a veces logran dormir junto al fuego…

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

- ¡No es verdad! Chase no me trata como a un perro – le grito al monje Tsunami.

- Solo estaba diciendo que no te aprecia lo suficiente, joven Spicer – le alego, siguiéndolo de cerca.

- ¡No es verdad, pronto se dará cuenta que sirvo de mucho! – le espeto el menor, tratando de ignorar el simple hecho de que Chase Young no sentía nada por él.

- ¿Así que solo esperas que te utilice a su favor, joven Spicer? – le pregunto Tsunami, deteniéndolo por el brazo – ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

- ¡No! Pero… si ve que tan útil puedo ser, ganare su respeto y después su amor… así será, lo sé – le respondió esperanzado.

- ¿Y si existe una persona que ya te ama como eres? – pregunto Tsunami, sonriéndole al muchacho de piel blanca.

- Nadie me respeta, solo con un poco de poder conseguiré que lo hagan.

- Te equivocas, existe una persona que ya te ama, así como eres, delgado, berrinchudo, egocéntrico… y sería realmente feliz con solo una pequeña mirada tuya, joven Spicer.

- ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? – pregunto, rindiéndose momentáneamente de tal absurdo.

- Yo, joven Spicer.

Jack retrocedió confundido, mirando fijamente al monje Xiaolin delante suyo, su mirada amable, sus ojos sinceros, su cuerpo formidable, encontrándolo demasiado diferente a Chase Young – tú no eres Chase.

- No, pero yo, Omi, besaría el suelo que pisas, alabaría cada uno de tus movimientos, tu maestría con las maquinas, te apreciaría como te lo mereces – trato de convencerlo.

- Omi es chaparro, amarillo y cabezón.

- No lo será por siempre, joven Spicer, y cuando yo crezca, seguiré venerándote.

La mirada sorprendida de Jack fue lo único que Tsunami necesito para besarlo, delicadamente, intentando mostrarle que no solo existía Chase Young en ese vasto mundo, sino, muchos otros guerreros que darían cualquier cosa por estar con él o recibir la mitad de afecto que despreciaba el inmortal.

- Yo te amo…

- Pero tú no eres Chase… - susurro Jack, tratando de ignorar el afecto reflejado en los ojos rasgados de Tsunami y su sonrisa dedicada.

- Lo sé… puedo ser mejor que un hombre que no te aprecia, ni te ama… joven Spicer – pronuncio, acariciando con sus nudillos la delicada mejilla del adolecente – dejarme serlo… para ti.

- yo… - intento decir Jack, siendo silenciado por los labios del mayor.

- El no te merece, mi amor… créeme – pronuncio Tsunami, rodeando con sus manos la cintura del joven albino, tratando de conducirlo en dirección de algún lugar demasiado apartado del templo Xiaolin.

- pero… Chase, yo lo amo… - le dijo con toda la pureza de un amor adolecente.

De aquel afortunado que apenas comienza a sentir mariposas en su estomago, el latido de su corazón incrementándose cuando se está cerca de aquella persona, la mirada perdida cuando se piensa en él, aun, si este no le correspondía como en el caso de Chase Young.

- Olvídalo, me tienes a mi… yo siempre cuidare de ti, Jack, debes creerme.

- No eres a quien deseo – repitió de manera testaruda, lleno de convicción sin saber por qué Tsunami comenzaba a comportarse de aquella forma tan extraña, intentando alejarlo del templo Xiaolin.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto, intentando soltarse.

Repentinamente los ojos de Tsunami se pintaron de amarillo y su voz comenzó a cambiar de tono, volviéndose grave, rasposa, idéntica a la de Hannibal Roy Bean – No puedes amar a ese maldito afeminado, Spicer, no te merece. Yo sí en cambio.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron desorbitadamente al ver como los dos brazos musculosos en un instante se transformaban en dos tentáculos parecidos a las raíces de una planta, al voltear, su horror fue mayúsculo al ver a la legumbre maligna sonriéndole, mirándolo con sus detestables ojos amarillos brillando a causa de la lujuria – acepta mi amor Jack y yo puedo ser Chase Young para ti.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, su cuerpo tomo la forma de Chase Young, quien comenzó a besar su cuello sin mucho tacto, lastimándolo en vez de causarle alguna clase de placer.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

- Nunca he sido un héroe, no después de conseguir la inmortalidad.

- Siempre lo he sabido, mataste, quemaste ciudades, conquistaste y esclavizaste civilizaciones enteras… no eres un héroe, más bien, eres un villano con honor, si fuera una historieta cómica serías una clase de antihéroe.

- ¿Entonces porque me amaste?

Black Jack guardo silencio momentáneamente, tratando de encontrarle alguna clase de sentido a la pregunta de Chase Young, en realidad, la pregunta debería ser ¿Por qué no amarlo? – eres fuerte, atractivo, poderoso… inmortal, siempre serás joven y hermoso… ¿Por qué no amar a un hombre como ese?

- Es solo un enamoramiento pasajero, no necesito esa clase de atención Spicer, la he tenido demasiadas veces durante toda mi vida… - le respondió Chase, insultado por las razones que mencionaba el albino.

- ¿Sí? Supongo que aquellas personas ignoraban todos los insultos que les hacías, los intentos por librarte de ellas y siempre regresaban como perritos falderos a tu guarida, sin importarle nada, solo estar contigo…

Al principio Chase quiso ignorar aquellas palabras – Supongo que también suplicaron y sobre todo, al ver a tu contraparte le ignoraron, pensando lo que sería dormir con él, si es salvaje o no, si eres amable en la cama o apasionado…

Chase bufo antes de pronunciar – eso es imposible…

Jack le respondió, negando su respuesta con un movimiento de su cabeza – ¿Lo es? Entonces porque tuve fantasías contigo, en forma de dragón…

Chase arqueo una ceja, mirándolo fijamente sorprendido por esa explicación – eso hicieron muchas personas en tu pasado, por supuesto.

Chase no le respondió, tratando de imaginarse la magnitud de la obsesión de Jack Spicer con su persona, aunque, en realidad debería decir amor, un amor tan profundo que ignoraba cada uno de los insultos que le hizo, aun su contraparte, todo por estar con él – ¿Cuántas hicieron eso Chase Young?

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Jack Spicer se respondió él mismo – ninguna…

- Nadie puede encontrar esa cosa deseable… ¿Qué clase de demente lo haría? – le pregunto, incrédulo por su respuesta.

- Uno que te amaba, yo lo hice, aun lo hago Chase… sí, yo aun te amo y es por ti que regrese a este mundo, para salvar tu vida y para tratar de mostrarte lo que puedo ser, lo que seré en el futuro con o sin tu ayuda… ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que te ofrezco, Chase?

- ¿Qué me ofreces?

- Mi amor… es muy poco, pero es lo único que me queda, lo único que me sostuvo en pie los años a servicio de esa cosa, en quien pensaba cuando me violaba todas las noches, el día que me arrebato mi virginidad, la noche que me obligo a… a decirle que lo amaba, eras tú a quien estaba viendo, eras tú a quien le jure amor eterno, a nadie más que a ti… solo dime que me aceptas, solo dime que no es en vano lo que hago… por favor, Chase… di algo.

Durante los siglos que Chase Young había caminado en la tierra, nunca antes le habían deseado como Jack Spicer, ninguno de sus amantes lo amo, ni soportaba la idea de compartir su lecho con el Dragón, cada uno de ellos amo algo de él, su belleza, su fuerza, su poder, su inmortalidad, sin embargo, no al hombre detrás de la leyenda.

Jack Spicer lo amaba, sin impórtale su verdadera forma, sus actos detestables, las traiciones y sus insultos, su amor era incondicional, demasiado precioso para dejarlo escapar y aun así, demasiado atemorizante para responder a su muda suplica con palabras.

Su garganta se seco, su lengua se negó a funcionar, dándole una impresión equivocada al muchacho de piel blanca, que comenzó a retroceder con una desesperada sonrisa en los labios, una de aquellas sonrisas que únicamente poseen los desamparados, los moribundos y quienes han perdido toda esperanza.

Jack comenzó a llorar en silencio, con esa fantasmal sonrisa en su rostro – no… no tienes que decir nada… yo comprendo…

Chase por fin pudo pronunciar una sola palabra, el nombre del muchacho, demasiado tarde ya – Jack…

Black Jack retrocedió varios pasos negando con un movimiento de su cabeza, con una mirada que solo podía significar que su cordura se había escapado momentáneamente y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, tratando de ocultarse de su mirada.

Chase intento alcanzarlo, únicamente para ver, como Hannibal Roy Bean había alcanzado al muchacho en el bosque, llevándoselo montado en su odioso pájaro cargándolo en sus brazos.

- ¡Jack! – grito, decidido a rescatarlo de ese monstruo.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

En el templo, Tsunami platicaba junto a Omi, tratando de darle consejos para conquistar el corazón del joven albino cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de los jardines.

Tsunami se levanto de un salto, tratando de llegar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, únicamente para ver como la legumbre maligna rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Jack Spicer, llevándoselo consigo.

No había tiempo que perder, sin más, comenzó a seguirle tratando de darles alcance únicamente para salvar a Jack Spicer del cruel pasado que había sufrido en las manos del monstruoso demonio Heylin.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Para las personas que pensaban que me olvidaba de este fic, no se preocupen, no lo he hecho… Mil gracias por sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

Seiken: Yo solo gano sana diversión con esto. No me pertenece nada, bla, bla, bla…

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Black Jack despertó primero de su letargo, aun le dolía su corazón desquebrajado por el dolor del nuevo rechazo, el silencio del inmortal había sido suficiente para hacerlo entender que su sueño era un imposible.

Al levantarse estaba vestido con ropajes chinos, negros y rojos, parecidos a los que había visto alguna vez en una ceremonia de unión en casa de sus padres, cuando todavía estaban vivos.

No tenía sus armas consigo y obviamente habían pasado algunas cuantas horas desde que perdiera el conocimiento en los brazos de Hannibal…

- ¿Hannibal?

Bean lo había capturado algunas horas antes y Chase Young, conociendo que no lo amaba y su desprecio era demasiado grande, no movería un dedo para intentar ayudarlo en su actual situación.

No podía hacer nada, ¿Para qué soñar con algo mejor? Era completamente inútil y esperaría en silencio el castigo de su amo, deseando que le asesinara después de su estúpida cruzada.

Black Jack se levanto de la cama estirando su adolorido cuerpo, preguntándose en donde podría estar cuando escucho un quejido detrás de él, al voltear pudo verse acostado en la misma cama, recuperándose de la inconsciencia.

- Dios mío…

Recordaba que día era ese, cuando aceptaría la tutela del haba maligna o eso pensaba su reloj interno.

Aun tenía tiempo para salvar su vida, no necesitaba de su héroe maligno para eso y lo probaría. Le probaría al mundo que él, Jack Spicer, era una pieza importante del tablero de ajedrez del destino. Impidiendo que su vida se destruyera siendo el esclavo de su torturador.

- Jack… Jack despierta.

Jack comenzó a moverse, balbuceando algunas palabras incomprensibles.

Ganándose un nuevo golpe de su versión adulta, quien le dijo – ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

Jack abrió los ojos encontrándose así mismo sacudiéndolo desesperado – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿En dónde me encuentro?

- Hannibal nos capturo, pero, aun puedo salvarte…

Jack se levanto de la cama aterrado, preguntándose mirando en todas direcciones buscando alguna clase de peligro - ¿Salvarme?

- Sí, Jack… salvarte.

- ¿Cómo? Chase…

Jack desesperándose con su versión más joven, le grito, levantándolo de la cama para buscar alguna puerta por donde pudieran escapar de ese extraño templo maligno, ¿Qué otra clase de lugar albergaría a dos Hannibal Bean?

- ¡Deja de soñar!

Jack se miro fijamente, escuchando las palabras de su versión adulta, creyéndolas ciertas – Chase Young no te ama, jamás lo hará y mientras más rápido comprendamos eso, más rápido saldremos de aquí y sobreviviremos para hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que nos ha hecho.

- Chase… Chase nos ama…

- No es verdad… él no lo hace, nos odia… lo sabes, yo lo sé… por qué negarlo por más tiempo.

Jack perdió en ese momento el brillo de sus ojos preguntándole a su versión adulta – Entonces… ¿Por qué molestarnos en salir de aquí?

- Por nosotros Jack, por nosotros.

- Pero…

- Me he preguntado eso toda mi vida y hasta hoy sé la respuesta, nos debemos una vida repleta de felicidad… tu y yo merecemos algo mejor que ser esclavos, que ser golpeados todas las noches, que ser violados una y otra vez… por dios Jack… debes comprender que mereces una pequeña, una diminuta llama de esperanza… eso es todo lo que debes poseer para ser feliz… esperanza.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Chase corría tan rápido como sus piernas inmortales se lo permitían, el dragón dentro de si rugía furioso, exigiéndole que le entregara la cabeza de su enemigo inmortal en una bandeja de plata para que así él pudiera devorarla.

Jack Spicer corría peligro en sus brazos y no permitiría que volviera a lastimarlo jamás, aun sí debía encerrar al monstro en el universo Ying Yang, aunque debiera ofrendar su vida por la del muchacho de piel blanca.

El amor era un tesoro divino, el amor verdadero era una joya aun más preciosa y el amor que le profesaba Jack era único en el mundo, en su milenaria vida ni uno solo de sus amantes lo amo realmente, no como él.

Ahora, ese día había llegado el momento de regresarle un poco del tesoro que le había ofrendado desde su adolescencia, rescataría su joven vida, la llama de su esperanza, regresaría el brillo a esos hermosos ojos carmesís que lo mirarían con adoración y lujuria, aun transformado.

Su dragón se alimentaria con la carne de su enemigo, pero antes, le ofrecería el cuerpo sin vida de su torturador a su belleza de porcelana, como un regalo antes de compartir su vida por siempre y aun después de eso.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Los monjes Xiaolin estaban en camino, tratando de seguir el rastro que Hannibal Roy Bean había dejado. Deseando de todo corazón que pudieran llegar a tiempo, necesitaban asegurarse de que Jack Spicer estaba a salvo, aun a sabiendas de que probablemente jamás sintiera cualquier cosa por alguno de los dos más que una extraña amistad.

Omi estaba triste, pensando que Jack era una criatura demasiado dulce para ser tratada como Chase Young lo hacía, pero también, siendo un pequeño de corazón puro deseaba conservar su amistad, asegurarse de que no corriera ningún peligro.

Tsunami pensaba lo mismo, sintiendo que si no podía ganar su amor, entonces su amistad debía ser más que suficiente por ahora, después, en el futuro intentaría seguir al muchacho albino, hacerlo cambiar de opinión acerca de ser uno de los miembros de las fuerzas Heylin, después de eso, probablemente intentaría seducirlo nuevamente.

Por el momento debían hacer algo mucho más importante, mantenerlos a salvo.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Black Jack había encontrado una forma de quebrantar la cerradura de la puerta con uno de los palillos chinos que sujetaban su cabello, encontrándolo demasiado útil, una llave maestra perfecta.

Jack caminaba detrás del mayor, guardando silencio y esperando que Chase Young no fuera como su versión adulta pensaba, aunque, después de todo el desprecio que había recibido de él, no podía pensar lo contrario.

- No sé en donde estamos Jack.

- ¿No?

- Pero tendrás que confiar en mí, te sacare de aquí, no importa que pase…

Black Jack recordaba ese lugar perfectamente, en ese lugar fue en donde había jurado lealtad a Bean y en ese mismo lugar, en el cuarto que los mantuvo presos algunos minutos atrás aguardaba la cama en donde si no escapaban de ese templo le arrebatarían su virginidad, esa misma noche.

Probablemente si no escapaban a tiempo tendría que hacer otro pacto con Hannibal, prometerle lealtad, aun amor a cambio de dos años de libertad, a cambio de hacerse a la idea de lo que vendría.

No. No ocurriría nada de eso, pensó el albino. Jamás volvería a suplicarle a ese monstruo. No más dolor, no mas humillaciones en sus manos. Sería libre de una u otra forma. Vivo o muerto.

- No más dolor.

- ¿No más dolor Jack? – Le pregunto Hannibal, que se materializo enfrente y detrás de los dos albinos – Yo pensé que te daba placer, siempre has gemido como una ramera.

Black Jack inmediatamente situó a su yo más joven detrás de él, respondiéndole a su torturador de cabello cenizo – Tu nunca has comprendido la diferencia entre el dolor y el placer. Y tus asquerosas manos, solo me han dado dolor. Nunca placer.

- No me importa. De todas formas tú me perteneces.

Black Jack retrocedió algunos pasos, manteniendo a Jack a su espalda – No permitiré que vuelvan a tocarnos.

Jack por fin comprendió lo que ocurriría en su futuro y se negaba a creerlo. No era justo que pasara eso, que fuera a convertirse en un genio maligno pero fuera el esclavo de un anciano asqueroso o una cosa que no podía llamarse siquiera ligeramente humana.

- Yo te di mi amor Jack Spicer.

Jack retrocedió un paso respondiéndole – Tu me violaste.

- Te di poder, entrene tu cuerpo cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo.

- Me utilizaste para tus propios fines – fue la respuesta del tecno mago.

- Y tú me traicionaste, después de todo lo que hice por ti, mi querido muchacho, mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

Hannibal se acercaba cada vez más, ignorando la repulsión y el miedo en los ojos de los dos albinos que intentaban por todos los medios alejarse de ambos.

- Pero no te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si decides regresar a mi, darte cuenta de los errores que has cometido. A cambio de lo que muchos podían pensar, soy una persona muy condescendiente.

- Ni siquiera eres una persona – fue la respuesta de Black Jack, quien comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía llevándose a Jack Spicer consigo.

Los dos Hannibal Bean comenzaron a reírse al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a perseguir a sus futuras víctimas, aunque, ellos les llamaban consortes.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Mientras tanto, fuera de la guarida de Hannibal Roy Bean, Tsunami, Chase y Omi se encontraron en la entrada. Los dos monjes habían perseguido al Bean del presente, mientras tanto Chase había seguido la pista del monstruo del futuro.

Al encontrarse no estaban solos, Wuya, el ciclope y cada uno de los humanos que se decían guerreros Heylin estaban bloqueando la entrada. Wuya fue la primera en hablar y si Chase no la hubiera conocido mejor, pensaría que sentía culpabilidad por el joven albino.

- No pueden entrar.

Chase no le respondió intentando encontrar una forma rápida para ingresar en el templo sin perder el tiempo barriendo el suelo con sus oponentes. Omi deseaba enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos, mientras que Tsunami, reconociendo que Chase Young era un poco más fuerte que él pronuncio – Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. Tú ve por Jack.

Chase asintió y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Tsunami le dijo – Y será mejor que no dañes a Jack, a ninguno de los dos… o te las veras conmigo.

Chase le respondió al monje Tsunami – Yo he venido a cuidar de mi belleza albina, Tsunami. Jack me pertenece.

Tsunami le respondió, saltando en dirección de los guerreros Heylin que le evitaban acercarse a la puerta principal – No lo será por siempre.

Chase logro esquivar con demasiada facilidad a los guerreros Heylin, buscando con sus instintos de Dragón el rastro de los dos albinos, percibiendo el miedo y la adrenalina de ambos.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Black Jack comenzaba a desesperarse al no encontrar la salida de aquel lugar, esquivando con un poco de suerte los tentáculos de sus perseguidores. Escuchando los jadeos de Jack Spicer a su espalda, que corría tan rápido como sus piernas poco preparadas se lo permitían.

No importaba que hiciera, pronto iban a lograr atraparlos y en ese momento, su pesadilla se volvería realidad y su amo le mostraría porque no debía traicionarlo, ya que, por la forma en la que intentaba apresarlo estaba seguro que no deseaba matarlo.

Llegaron a la punta más alta del templo y Jack pensó, tragando saliva que la única forma de salvarse ahora, era saltar del edificio. Abrazo a su yo más joven diciéndole – Confía en mí…

Black Jack se interpuso nuevamente entre ambos diciéndole al monstruo de su presente – Déjame ir…

- No lo hare Jack… eres demasiado hermoso para dejarte ir.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Chase Young subió las escaleras a la velocidad de un relámpago, deteniéndose al ver a los dos albinos acorralados y al Bean que fingía ser un humano acariciando el rostro del mayor que intentaba protegerse a sí mismo.

- ¡No lo toques!

La ira del dragón y del humano se fusionaron en un volcán, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, en su frente se dibujaron nueve puntitos brillantes que iluminaban su rostro furioso.

En su milenaria vida, jamás había estado tan furioso y el dragón dentro de su cuerpo clamaba la sangre de las dos habas malignas, quienes lo miraron sorprendidas, de la misma forma que los dos albinos le miraban.

La esperanza regresaba lentamente en el mayor, y en el menor, la esperanza que nunca se había ido resplandecía en sus orbes rojizos, estaba a salvo. Chase Young lo rescataría de Bean. Chase Young lo amaba.

Chase comenzó a pelear con los dos Hannibal Bean al mismo tiempo, Black Jack lo miraba temeroso, temiendo que a pesar de que había llegado a rescatarlos, su poder no fuera suficiente para derrotar a los dos monstruos.

Miró a Jack Spicer, decidido a completar su misión, a no permitir que su adorado inmortal perdiera la vida, diciéndole – quédate aquí… tengo que ayudarle.

Jack asintió aturdido sin comprender que ocurría delante de sus ojos hasta que uno de los dos Hannibal Bean estaba a punto de matar a Chase Young, atravesando con uno de sus tentáculos su pecho.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Chase Young estaba perdiendo, aparentemente podía enfrentarse con Bean, pero con dos de ellos no. En un momento, cuando derribaba al que tenía la forma humana, el otro utilizando sus tentáculos estuvo a punto de atravesarlo con ellos, sin embargo, un liquido rojizo salpico su cuerpo y un rostro albino le dijo, aferrándose a su cuerpo momentáneamente – Te amo Chase Young…

La furia se incremento en el cuerpo de Chase y con ella su poder, de tal forma que los dos Hannibal Bean que se creían vencedores, comenzaron a retroceder al mismo tiempo que el inmortal depositaba con ternura el cuerpo del muchacho en el suelo, diciéndoles – Están acabados.

Jack Spicer corrió en dirección de su versión adulta, intentando detener el sangrado, preguntándole – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Black Jack le respondió sintiendo los brazos del menor alrededor de sus hombros, ayudándole sin pensarlo a ver por última vez la gloria de su amado inmortal – Lo amamos… Jack.

- pero… - sollozo el menor.

- Uno tiene que proteger a las personas que ama… y nosotros lo amamos.

Jack asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras, observando la batalla que tomaba lugar a sus espaldas. La furia en el rostro de Chase Young, su poder y su belleza que nunca antes había sido tan arrebatadora.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Y aquí se termina el capitulo, porque soy mala… muy mala…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Siguen permaneciendo los mismos anuncios de derecho de autor, tristemente a mi no me pertenece nada TT Aunque eso no quiere decir que no me divierta con ellos

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

- Uno tiene que proteger a las personas que ama… y nosotros lo amamos.

Jack asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras, observando la batalla que tomaba lugar a sus espaldas. La furia en el rostro de Chase Young, su poder y su belleza que nunca antes había sido tan arrebatadora.

Chase Young nunca dejaba que sus emociones se salieran de control, nunca permitía que su otra forma se liberara, hasta este momento. Hannibal Roy Bean sería destruido, esta vez no habría otra oportunidad para que librara su castigo, no habría encierro en el mundo Ying Yang, el inmortal iba a destruirlo.

Su poder comenzó a incrementarse conforme su furia se tornaba en un mar violento, el dragón rugía furioso y el hombre permitió que saliera de su encierro, le permitiría bañarse en la sangre de su enemigo, clamar su venganza.

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y los nueve puntos en su frente igualaron aquellas llameantes esferas, la tierra comenzó a temblar sacudiendo el templo maligno y el cielo se cubrió con negras nubes provocando un estremecimiento en los confines del universo en donde pudo sentirse la furia del príncipe Heylin.

Chase comenzó a correr en dirección del Hannibal Roy Bean del pasado, con las fauces abiertas y su rugido reverberante apoderándose del silencio que hasta ese momento reinaba.

Bean se alejo de varios saltos intentando esquivarlo, Hannibal, el que se vestía como un anciano golpeo la espalda del inmortal o eso intento hacer si acaso una cola gruesa no respondiera con un sólido golpe en su quijada, lanzándolo lejos de su cuerpo.

Chase salto en dirección del anciano, olvidándose momentáneamente del haba roja, repartiendo una serie de puñetazos en el suelo, lacerando sin tocar la piel del monstruoso anciano, diciéndole – ¡Jack Spicer me pertenece!

Bean estiro sus tentáculos tratando de rodear con ellos al dragón enfurecido, el cual simplemente salto esquivando las raíces de la semilla, se aferro con sus garras al techo y regreso propinándole una patada en el rostro al frijol, el cual cayó al suelo solo para sentir como varios cortes en su piel cuando algo filoso la cortaba, haciéndolo sangrar.

Chase observo la sangre en sus manos y sonrió relamiéndose las fauces – ¡Esto es por la primera vez que tocaste a Jack!

Bean no podía creerlo, en su milenaria vida nunca había visto su propia sangre o esencia vital – ¡No podrás enviarme al mundo Ying Yang nuevamente Chase Young!

Chase comenzó a reírse, sobrecogiendo el corazón de los presentes – ¡No hare tal cosa!

Saltando en su dirección, encajando su brazo en el costado del frijol – ¡Voy a destruirlos!

Hannibal que hasta ese momento se había limitado a observar comenzó a defender a su otro yo, utilizando una lanza de color negro por la sangre de sus víctimas – ¡No seas necio, Young!

Chase recibió un corte en su hombro, el cual comenzó a sangrar, retrocedió de un salto y regreso esquivando los golpes de lanza que Hannibal intentaba propinarle con la gracia de un felino – ¡Esto es por intentar arrebatarme a mi belleza de porcelana! – grito, sosteniendo la lanza de Hannibal elevándolo en el aire y lanzándolo contra su contraparte que intentaba golpearlo por la espalda.

Chase Young observo el cuerpo del anciano precipitarse contra el frijol rojo y tomando la daga que utilizara Hannibal volvió a pronunciar – ¡Esto es por robarle su alma! – encajándola en su hombro, mostrando un sadismo que nunca antes había presenciado el albino.

El grito del frijol y el anciano hicieron que su Dragón se apaciguara y el hombre dentro de él sonriera, permitiendo que su salvaje contraparte se divirtiera con ambos – ¡Esto es por sus sueños!

Hannibal apenas logro quitarse del camino, abandonando sin pensarlo a su otro yo del pasado, el que recibió la daga en el centro de su abultado cuerpo.

Bean le arrebato la lanza ensangrentada e intento quitársela provocando que aun más sangre, si aquel líquido negruzco que manaba de su cuerpo podía llamarse sangre brotara.

Hannibal, que nunca antes había visto ese comportamiento en el inmortal pregunto con sorna – ¿Por qué tanta furia Young?

Ese fue un gran error, enfurecer aun más al poderoso inmortal que deseaba seguir con esa lucha y al dragón que clamaba por más sangre – ¡El muchacho gemía como una ramera cada vez que lo tocaba!

El Dragón deseaba correr en su dirección, arrancar esa cabeza de una mordida, sin embargo, el humano que había vivido demasiado tiempo en ese mundo se detuvo, meditando la situación, la aparente tranquilidad de Hannibal Roy Bean y recordando las palabras del joven albino comprendió que probablemente habían tramado algo.

- Vamos Young… no me digas que me tienes miedo.

Eso comprobó sus sospechas y regreso a tomar su cuerpo humano con los nueve puntos brillando en su cabeza – Miedo… no, Hannibal… no te tengo miedo y sé que tu planeas algo.

El Frijol que sangraba de un agujero en su cuerpo comenzó a reírse, preguntándole – ¿Seguro que no es miedo?

Chase entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descubrir que ocurría dentro de la mente de Hannibal Roy Bean, meditando acerca de su siguiente movimiento.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Black Jack sentía que su cuerpo se enfriaba con rapidez a medida que su sangre se derramaba sobre el suelo de la fortaleza de Hannibal, trataba de recordar con su mente nebulosa que había ocurrido con Chase Young, porque había desaparecido en la historia.

Recordaba que había tenido que ver con la ruptura de su corazón, sin embargo, no podía precisar porque.

- ¿Chase está ganando? – pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso parece… pero, pienso que Hannibal está tramando algo. – Respondió su joven persona.

Black Jack intento levantarse, pensar en el porqué y de pronto lo recordó…

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Chase Young se canso de esperar y ataco al Hannibal con forma humana, propinándole un fuerte golpe que lo derribo, únicamente para escuchar como decían detrás de él o intentaban decir – Yoyo Yin…

El inmortal no pudo creer su absurdo y volteo, observando como Hannibal Roy Bean sostenía el Yoyo Yin – Yang en sus tentáculos y el menor de los dos albinos al mismo tiempo, con la daga del destino en sus manos, la encajaba en el cuerpo del monstruo de color rojo.

Hannibal grito adolorido y sujetando a Jack Spicer con sus tentáculos le lanzo en dirección del techo, hiriéndolo gravemente. Sin embargo, la daga había cometido su papel y estaba robándose la vida del inmortal.

El Bean humano al verse atravesado por la daga del destino apenas tuvo tiempo de maldecir su estupidez antes de perderse en la nada, como si nunca hubiera existido, permaneciendo únicamente en la memoria del moribundo Black Jack.

Chase Young se hinco junto a Jack Spicer verificando que tuviera pulso, todavía respiraba y sus heridas a pesar de ser graves podían curarse con facilidad, la daga del destino yacía abandonada junto al muchacho que había arriesgado su vida dos veces ese día para protegerlo.

Hannibal Roy Bean se levanto del suelo con dificultad e intentando utilizar una última vez el Shen Gong Wu pronuncio – Yo… - pero la daga del destino cortó su intento clavándose una vez más en su cuerpo.

Encontrándose con la mirada furiosa del inmortal comprendió que fue un error haber tocado al muchacho de piel blanca, si tan solo no fuera tan hermoso, pensó amargamente la aba maligna abandonando ese mundo para siempre.

Chase Young guardo la daga detrás de su espalda y cargo al muchacho entre sus brazos, deteniéndose junto al Tecnomante aun sangrando, deposito el cuerpo de Jack Spicer junto al de Black Jack y pronunciando un conjuro cerró las heridas abiertas de ambos cuerpos.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Tsunami derroto con demasiada facilidad a los guerreros Heylin, esperaba que Chase Young cumpliera su palabra ya que de no hacerlo, le haría pagar por eso, por cualquier clase de daño que recibiera el mortal.

Omi corría junto al monje Tsunami escuchando lo que parecía ser la batalla del siglo, abrieron la puerta y observaron para su horror el cuerpo de ambos muchachos en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre derramada.

El charco era impresionante, parecía escurrirse por las escaleras, como burlándose de la confianza de los monjes Xiaolin.

Omi no supo qué hacer al principio, sin embargo, Tsunami pronuncio furioso – ¡Maldito seas Young!

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Chase Young estaba a punto de transportarse con su magia Heylin a su fortaleza en donde se ocuparía de las heridas de los dos albinos. Su corazón lloraba por culpa de la pena y la vergüenza de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defender al joven Spicer, a su belleza de porcelana.

Cerró los ojos juntando sus manos frente a su pecho, cuando repentinamente un grito furioso se pudo escuchar en el templo que comenzaba a desmoronarse sin la magia de Hannibal Roy Bean.

– ¡Maldito seas Young!

Abrió los ojos y permitió que Tsunami golpeara su rostro, pensaba que se lo merecía.

Tsunami descargo su furia en el cuerpo del inmortal que se negaba a defenderse, escuchando como el pequeño Omi le gritaba – ¡Detente, Chase no es nuestro enemigo!

Tsunami perdiendo el control respondió – ¿No? Te robara lo que siempre has deseado… no, ya no te lo robara porque no permitiré que Jack Spicer camine la senda del mal.

Chase escucho esas palabras reprimiendo al dragón que exigía respondiera a los golpes del monje calvo – y tal vez algún día logre amarme.

Tsunami intento conectar otro puñetazo con el cuerpo del inmortal, sin embargo, Chase Young había superado su culpabilidad y estaba en un estado que solo podía llamarse posesivo – ¡Jack Spicer es mío!

Deteniendo también la mano derecha continuo – ¡Nadie más que yo tiene derecho a tocarlo!

Y respondiendo con un cabezazo que derribo al monje musculoso al suelo finalizo – ¡Y matare a cualquiera que intente posar sus asquerosas manos en su dulce cuerpo!

Tsunami respiro profundamente, calmándose después de su pequeña pelea, pronunciando ligeramente avergonzado – Yo… no se qué paso…

Chase le respondió, levitando con su ki los dos cuerpos de los albinos – Lo amas joven monje… pero debes recordar que Jack Spicer me pertenece y que si acaso llegas a tocarlo… voy a matarte.

Su voz y su mirada podían llamarse como mortales, nunca antes habían visto tanta seriedad en sus palabras y conociendo que Chase Young era un hombre que no pronunciaba nada en vano, supieron que era verdad. Los mataría de intentar acercarse al muchacho de piel blanca y también sabían que Jack Spicer valía que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa.

Tsunami le respondió, sin dejarse intimidar – Jack Spicer no siempre te será leal, Chase Young… y hare todo lo posible para que vea sus errores, él florecerá como un guerrero Xiaolin fuera de tu alcance si yo puedo hacer algo para evitar que lo corrompas.

Chase comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida, respondiéndole – No esperaba que hicieras lo contrario joven monje.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Jack Spicer despertó algunas horas después ligeramente adolorido, recordando haber atravesado el cuerpo moribundo de Hannibal antes de que sus tentáculos rodearan su cuerpo y perdiera el conocimiento.

Su garganta estaba seca y en lo único que podía pensar era en Chase Young, tenía puesto un ligero kimono cubriendo su cuerpo hasta poco más allá de los muslos, haciéndolo sentirse ligeramente desnudo.

Sus piernas estaban debilitadas y descalzas, el piso cuando lo toco estaba frío aun así camino tratando de encontrar al inmortal reconociendo aquel pasillo como parte del templo Xiaolin.

- No deberías caminar descalzo Spicer.

Inmediatamente y sin pudor alguno corrió en su dirección, rodeando su cuerpo con sus delicados brazos, al principio pensó que Chase Young lo alejaría de su cuerpo bruscamente insultándolo, cuando eso no paso simplemente escondió su rostro en su pecho susurrándole – ¡Estaba tan asustado!... pensé que morirías… que esa cosa iba a matarte… que iba a perderte.

- ¿Alguna vez me has tenido Jack Spicer? – pregunto fríamente el guerrero inmortal.

Provocando que Jack se alejara dos milímetros de su cuerpo antes de sentir unos posesivos labios apoderarse de los suyos, arrebatándole su primer beso, porque todos los demás o el que esa cosa le robo no contaban.

Al fin cuando Chase Young lo libero de sus labios, le dijo, acariciando la mejilla sonrojada – Tú me perteneces Jack Spicer y no te permito hacer nada sin mi consentimiento, menos morir…

Jack estaba a punto de responder algo cuando la mano de Chase Young lo silencio – Tu sabes quién soy, que soy… sabes que no seré un amante pasivo ni mucho menos comprensivo.

Jack asintió sonrojado – Sabes que en algún momento te tomare como yo quiera, en las posiciones que yo quiera, en donde yo quiera y cuantas veces quiera.

Jack volvió a sonrojarse pronunciando algo contra la mano del inmortal – Mi dragón te desea Spicer y habrá ocasiones en las que sea él y no yo quien posea tu cuerpo.

Chase Young deseaba que su joven futuro amante comprendiera en que se estaba metiendo antes de aceptar ser suyo, de lo contrario, le daría tiempo a que se hiciera a la idea porque no iba a dejarlo ir – Sabes que cuando aceptes ser mío lo serás por siempre, solamente mío y no habrá poder humano que me detenga de matar al sucio ladrón que intente robarte de mi lado, ni de castigarte sí decides abandonarme… aun así, ¿Deseas ser mío Jack Spicer?

Jack Spicer estaba a punto de responder cuando Chase Young le advirtió – Piénsalo bien… no habrá marcha atrás.

Jack intento no desmayarse cuando dijo, hincándose a los pies de su futuro señor – ¡Sí, sí, sí quiero eso! – Abrazando sus rodillas – ¡Hare lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa… solo hazme tuyo!

Chase lo levanto del suelo intentando mostrarse comprensivo, sin embargo, a pesar de soportar ese comportamiento suplicante no le gustaba que su compañero por la próxima eternidad mostrara tan poco afecto por sí mismo – Lo harás, Spicer. Compórtate con dignidad, Jack – al percibir cierta tristeza de los ojos del albino rectifico – mi belleza de porcelana… ahora eres el futuro compañero del Rey de las fuerzas Heylin, debes guardar un poco la compostura y no permitir que nadie te vea suplicar en público.

Jack asintió tragando saliva, esperando que con eso el inmortal decidiera que ya no lo deseaba, sin embargo apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios le dijo – Cuando estemos en privado gemirás, suplicaras y gritaras con éxtasis.

- ¡Yo quiero eso! – Grito el albino, abrazando al inmortal por la cintura diciéndole con un poco de timidez – Te amo Chase.

Chase sonrió sin que Jack Spicer lo viera, era demasiado pronto para que mostrara su deseo por el albino, era demasiado joven todavía, demasiado inexperto para sentir el placer que estaba dispuesto a darle. – Necesito hablar con Black Jack, espérame afuera.

Jack asintió, preguntándole – ¿Me dirás como sigue cuando salgas?

Chase asintió y simplemente ingreso en el cuarto donde Black Jack dormía el sueño de los muertos. Al ver su cuerpo sin vida yaciendo en la cama le pregunto, acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo una tristeza que nunca antes había tenido – Espero que comprendas lo que has hecho… Black Jack.

Black Jack no respondió, ni regreso el beso cuando el inmortal poso sus labios sobre los del albino enjugando una pequeña lagrima, esperando que no estuviera equivocado y la daga del destino funcionara con el espejo inversor, justo como debería hacerlo.

Sí la daga del destino tenía la facultad de robarle la vida a un inmortal, era lógico que utilizando el espejo inversor esa misma daga pudiera regresarle la vida a un cuerpo muerto y así lo hizo, utilizo ambos Shen Gong Wus con la esperanza de regresarle la vida al joven Spicer que había hecho todo lo posible por rescatarlo de un destino atroz.

Esperando que despertara del más largo de los sueños…

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Este capítulo está dedicado a Amy-Freakness y su maravilloso doushinji que se puede encontrar en su live journal, es una de las asiduas lectoras de mis fics.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Siguen permaneciendo los mismos anuncios de derecho de autor, tristemente a mi no me pertenece nada T___T Aunque eso no quiere decir que no me divierta con ellos = )

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Chase asintió y simplemente ingreso en el cuarto donde Black Jack dormía el sueño de los muertos. Al ver su cuerpo sin vida yaciendo en la cama le pregunto, acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo una tristeza que nunca antes había tenido – Espero que comprendas lo que has hecho… Black Jack.

Black Jack no respondió, ni regreso el beso cuando el inmortal poso sus labios sobre los del albino enjugando una pequeña lagrima, esperando que no estuviera equivocado y la daga del destino funcionara con el espejo inversor, justo como debería hacerlo.

Sí la daga del destino tenía la facultad de robarle la vida a un inmortal, era lógico que utilizando el espejo inversor esa misma daga pudiera regresarle la vida a un cuerpo muerto y así lo hizo, utilizo ambos Shen Gong Wus con la esperanza de regresarle la vida al joven Spicer que había hecho todo lo posible por rescatarlo de un destino atroz.

Esperando que despertara del más largo de los sueños…

Con reverencia se detuvo delante de Black Jack pronunciando – Espejo inversor – al mismo tiempo que encajando la daga en el pecho del joven Black finalizo – Daga del destino – atravesando el corazón del joven albino con la esperanza de traerlo de regreso a la tierra de los vivos.

El cuerpo sin vida de Black Jack había perdido la mayor parte de su sangre y cuando la daga se impacto en su cuerpo, justo en el corazón no hubo un mar de sangre ni un dramático regreso a la vida como lo esperaba Chase Young, ni siquiera un leve movimiento.

Black Jack había muerto y no había forma alguna de regresarlo con él o repararle a esta versión de su belleza de porcelana el sacrificio que había hecho.

Chase Young cerró los ojos con pesar, sintiendo como una carga que no había sentido nunca se apoderaba de su cuerpo, vengándose de mil años sin remordimientos, atacándolo con una brutalidad descomunal, en esos momentos fueron en los que su corazón y su conciencia estaban vengándose de su cuerpo inmortal.

Al ver que no ocurría nada Chase retiro la daga con reverencia, guardándola poco después en el cinto de su armadura, el espejo lo depositó junto a la cama del albino mirándolo fijamente, pidiéndole perdón una vez más por haberle fallado.

Recargo su frente sobre una de las manos de Black Jack y pronuncio poco después besando cada uno de esos dedos pálidos con delicadeza, despidiéndose del joven hermoso – Perdóname… - dispuesto a marcharse en ese momento mismo.

Black Jack había muerto tratando de salvar la vida de Chase Young y aunque lo había logrado de alguna forma, él no lo presenció y lo último que vio fue al haba roja a punto de atraparlo en el mundo del Ying –Yang, dejándole sin el deseo de regresar a un mundo en donde solo había conocido el dolor, había perdido la esperanza y las ganas de vivir.

Y aun si no hubiera sido gravemente herido, Black Jack hubiera muerto por culpa de la tristeza que lo embargaba, porque aquello que lo mantenía vivo había dejado de existir y en realidad era débil, solo un juguete para adornar un castillo, ni siquiera pudo protegerse de su peor pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez.

Aquellas palabras se pronunciaron cientos de veces al mismo tiempo que se alejaba en dirección de una nube obscura, una negrura tan grande como se imaginaba que eran los pecados que había cometido en su vida mortal.

No obstante algo permanecía llamándolo, haciendo que regresara de donde había venido, probablemente fuera Hannibal quien intentaba traerlo de regreso a la esclavitud, sin embargo, esa energía era cálida, como la de un volcán y al mismo tiempo negra como la noche en la cual intentaba internarse, confundiendo a su alma adolorida.

Chase Young permaneció resignado junto a su belleza de porcelana el lapso que su corazón tardo en latir tres veces, al abrirlos sus ojos dorados parecían furiosos, las marcas de su frente habían regresado y su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse junto con sus puños que al cerrarse sobre la cama en donde permanecía el cuerpo del Tecnomago se partió al sufrir el embiste de su fuerza descomunal, por fin había comprendido cual era la razón exacta de que este no despertara.

En su juventud y no sólo eso, durante su milenaria vida, había escuchado y presenciado muchas historias de princesas que perdían la vida después de perder la voluntad de vivir, de corazones sanos que dejaban de latir junto al cuerpo de su amado y se pregunto si acaso Black Jack había muerto antes de ver como Hannibal Roy Bean era destruido con la daga del destino, de ser así, probablemente todavía existía una oportunidad, un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Las silabas que pronuncio entonces comenzaron a recorrer un largo camino que contra todo pronóstico pudieron alcanzar al joven albino en donde se encontraba, primero como un eco, incrementando el volumen hasta convertirse en un sonoro grito que lo llamaba – Despierta Jack, eres mío y no morirás hasta que yo lo decida…

Black Jack reconoció aquella voz como la de Chase Young y lentamente comenzó a retroceder en su dirección, de donde provenía el calor que lo llamaba cual polilla, el cual estaba acompañado de una luz enceguecedora justo como la que dicen observar las personas moribundas y en esta ocasión, Black Jack estaba seguro que caminaba en dirección de la vida.

Chase Young continuaba llamándolo, amenazándolo con algo peor que la muerte si decidía quedarse en el otro mundo, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra bonita, ningún soneto de amor, poemas, nada que pudiera llamarse relativamente romántico, sólo podía imprimir sus sentimientos en su tono de voz esperanzado, desesperado porque su joven amante pudiera regresar y presenciar un día sin Hannibal Roy Bean.

El corazón de Black Jack comenzó a palpitar con delicadeza, primero una vez, después dos, después se trataba de un rítmico tic-tac, idéntico al de un reloj que iba tomando fuerza segundo a segundo y como si se tratase de un renacimiento, repentinamente dos ojos rojos se abrieron deslumbrándose con la luz que resplandecía, no de una ventana, ni de una vela, sino de un inmortal que había utilizado su fuerza vital y su voluntad para traerlo de regreso, quien lo miraba satisfecho, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Chase Young intento pronunciar alguna clase de palabra encontrando que dos labios que antes no habían respondido a su beso lo impedían junto a dos brazos que rodeaban su cuello al igual que lo harían con una cuerda salvavidas.

Al separarse para poder respirar Black Jack estaba a punto de disculparse por su atrevimiento, esta vez fue Chase Young quien cubrió su boca y con un tono de voz que no dejaba duda que lo consideraba suyo pronuncio – No te atrevas a disculparte por haberme dado un beso, Spicer.

Chase Young no conocía otra forma de reprenderlo o de hacerle ver que no sería apreciada su muerte, por lo que Black Jack o Jack Spicer tenía rotundamente prohibido perder la vida – Si quieres disculparte por algo…

Chase Young abandono la mano de sus labios para acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla –hazlo por no querer regresar a este mundo…

Y sonriéndole, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos pronuncio con mucha más calma, pero igualmente posesivo – no has pasado por un infierno para morir, no cuando es el momento de probar la miel de la victoria…

Besándolo finalizo – estoy seguro que yo no estaría satisfecho si tú no estás en mi mundo a una edad tan joven… Jack…

Black Jack al principio no supo cómo reaccionar a esa orden, comentario, respuesta a una pregunta que no había hecho, que importaba lo que fuera, Chase Young lo estaba tratando con afecto, por lo menos lo que se imaginaba era lo más cercano en el inmortal – ¿Estas… estás diciendo que me morí?

- Perdiste la vida intentando salvar la mía Spicer, tu otro yo termino el trabajo… destruiste a Hannibal Roy Bean, sin mi ayuda…

A Chase no le gustaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero eran ciertas, Jack Spicer había destruido a fin de cuentas al haba maligna – ¿Soy… soy libre?

- Por supuesto que no – fue su respuesta, Black Jack le miro perplejo – juraste lealtad a otro inmortal y este hará que cumplas tu promesa…

Black Jack sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera que ilumino su rostro, respondiéndole – Un inmortal… parece que nunca aprendo… pero, creo que este cautiverio será por mucho más agradable que el primero…

Chase Young se levanto de la cama de madera diciéndole, de la forma tan característica de él, ordenando en vez de sugiriendo o preguntando – vístete, partirás dentro de poco.

- pero… no quiero volver allá… - se quejo el joven albino.

Chase respondió colocando una mano en el pomo de la puerta – No perteneces aquí.

Black Jack seguía temiendo que su pasado no hubiera sido modificado, por lo que inútilmente trataba de encontrar alguna forma de permanecer en ese mundo – Le prometí a Jack…

- Yo le enseñare todo lo que debe saber – finalizo Chase Young seguro que le aguardaba una grata sorpresa al joven albino.

Ya que una vez que pisara su dimensión y propio tiempo, apenas recordaría fragmentos de su pasado cuando este se reinscribiera por otro mucho más feliz, como una extraña pesadilla.

Sólo él recordaría el sacrificio de Black Jack, sus palabras de amor y la expresión de sus ojos, de su cuerpo temblando – No temas…

Chase Young se encontró con Jack Spicer, el joven del pasado y los dos monjes Xiaolin, Tsunami y Omi, los tres le miraban expectantes esperando una respuesta, alguna señal de lo que había sucedido – Funciono – fueron sus únicas palabras.

Jack Spicer dio un grito de alegría y abrazo la cintura del inmortal con efusividad diciéndole – ¡Sabia que lo harías!... ¿Pero qué hiciste?

Chase Young permitió que los brazos del albino rodearan su cuerpo por algunos segundos y después soltándose comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida seguido de su joven aprendiz y futuro amante – Díganle a Black Jack que lo estaré esperando…

Sin más los dos habían desaparecido, dejando a dos perplejos monjes Xiaolin a solas en un pasillo del templo, en donde aguardaban que Black Jack saliera de ese cuarto, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado tiempo, cinco minutos después un joven vestido con ropa obscura y ensangrentada abrió la puerta.

Tsunami se acerco al Tecnomago inmediatamente preguntándole palpando el lugar en donde había visto correr su sangre – ¿Cómo… cómo es posible?

Black Jack le miro fijamente y respondió alejándose de las manos del monje – Es Chase Young… que otra respuesta quieres.

Omi lo miro con tristeza preguntándole lo que Tsunami no se atrevió – ¿Eso quiere decir que sigues siendo maligno?

Black Jack le respondió con seguridad, escondiendo su confusión de los dos monjes – Eso nunca cambiara, Omi, es mejor que te acostumbres.

Omi se aparto sin decir más, observando cómo Tsunami y Black Jack se alejaban en dirección de las arenas del tiempo del pasado, las cuales seguramente ocuparían para regresar al futuro.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

En la ciudadela Jack Spicer permanecía perplejo en la sala de trono de Chase Young, el inmortal había abandonado el templo Xiaolin sin despedirse, ni un diminuto adiós salió de sus labios antes de transportarse al templo de color esmeralda.

En otro momento se hubiera resignado a obedecer sin rechistar las órdenes de su ídolo, hace algunas semanas les hubiera encontrado una razón sin importar que tan descabellada fuera, hoy, todo había cambiado y necesitaba respuestas.

Lentamente camino en su dirección hasta plantarse justo enfrente de Chase Young, preguntándole – ¿Por qué nos fuimos? No… no te despediste de mí…

Chase Young le había ordenado a uno de sus guerreros que le trajera ropa a su futuro amante y mano derecha, tenerlo ataviado con semejantes ropas no le ayudaba mucho a su concentración – ¿Por qué debería despedirme?

Al principio trato de ser paciente y espero la respuesta de Jack Spicer, la cual no fue lo que esperaba – No lo sé… ¡Pero debiste hacerlo para demostrar que te importaba!

Chase Young se levanto de su trono corrigiéndolo – Piensa Spicer, si yo no me despedí no fue porque no me intereses, por el contrario, no me despedí por una sencilla razón…

Jack Spicer volvió a quejarse – No entiendo cual puede ser…

Chase Young sujeto con amabilidad la barbilla de Jack aclarando sus dudas – y esa fue que no deseo hacerlo, porque desde este día hasta el fin de los tiempos o de mi existencia me encargare de velar por ti… Jack.

Ese fue su segundo beso, un mucho más delicado que el anterior y aun más posesivo, no dejaba en duda cuáles eran sus intenciones por el resto de la eternidad – Era eso… - susurro el adolecente sintiendo que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo.

Chase Young lo soltó repentinamente y las rodillas de Jack Spicer fueron a dar con el suelo, haciendo que su túnica se abriera ligeramente, provocando que Chase Young perdiera momentáneamente la respiración.

Para su suerte, uno de sus felinos había regresado y tenía consigo la ropa que le había encargado, esta constaba de un uniforme parecido al que Chase Young vestía generalmente debajo de su armadura, la única diferencia constaba en unos diseños rojizos adornando la tela.

El tigre abandono la ropa delante de Jack Spicer y Chase Young le ordeno – Póntela.

Jack le pregunto haciendo entonces un puchero – pero… pero Chase…

Al ver como Chase Young intentaba por todos los medios controlar sus instintos insistió aun más – yo pensé que íbamos a sellar nuestro trato… ¿Si Chase?

Chase Young trago un poco de saliva y después le dijo al joven albino – Aun eres muy joven Jack… en algunos años, cuando tengas la edad suficiente seremos uno por siempre, mientras tanto… necesito que conserves tu pureza intacta.

Jack comenzó a obedecerle a regañadientes, no estaba seguro a que se refería Chase Young, sin embargo, aceptaría sus decisiones – está bien Chase…

Una vez que Jack había cambiado sus ropas por las que le había dado, enfrente de un inmortal muy complacido, camino algunos pasos para mirarse en un espejo que sostenían dos guerreros de nombre desconocido – No me veo tan mal… - susurro extrañando el maquillaje de su rostro.

Los brazos de Chase Young rodearon repentinamente su cintura y unos labios que había probado dos veces se posaron en su cuello, recorriéndolo con delicadeza – esto servirá hasta que puedas elegir tu propia ropa, Jack…

Jack Spicer gimió al sentir los labios del inmortal en su cuello y le pregunto de manera picara – Pensé que no deseabas tocarme hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente…

Chase Young en ese momento le pregunto juguetonamente - ¿Por qué siempre tomas conclusiones sin conocer toda la información?

Jack se restregó en contra del inmortal, enredando sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera – Tu dijiste…

Chase Young volvió a silenciarlo, esta vez lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja – Dije que no te tomaría en este momento Jack… nunca dije que no pudiéramos divertirnos mientras tanto…

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Mientras tanto, Tsunami y Black Jack sostenían las arenas del tiempo en el patio del templo Xiaolin, en sus manos estaba la llave al futuro del que habían escapado y tras pronunciar algunas palabras realizaron el viaje de regreso a casa, esperando ansiosos haber cambiado el pasado del cual habían escapado.

Omi, quien ya había realizado un viaje al pasado sabía lo que vendría, la confusión que traía consigo el reajuste de su realidad, de la cual si habían logrado su cometido sólo recordarían fragmentos, como si se tratase de una pesadilla.

Esperaba que ese fuera el caso y que sus amigos hubieran sobrevivido, que Black Jack fuera libre de la bestia roja, probablemente lo último quería decir que Chase Young estaba vivo y controlaría la vida de Jack Spicer, un mago tecnológico de las fuerzas Heylin.

Jack Spicer mantenía su mente en blanco, se prohibía el lujo de tener esperanza, todavía no estaba seguro si debía tenerla porque si la tenía y de alguna manera su vida no había cambiado en lo absoluto, su cordura sería destruida.

Aparecieron en un templo Xiaolin destruido, sólo yacían las ruinas de lo que en otros tiempos fuera el hogar de Omi, en donde Jack Spicer una vez encontró paz, a lo lejos podía verse un cielo cubierto por nubes oscuras y aun más lejos una fortaleza en la cual podían verse flotando maquinas de guerra.

Omi permaneció perplejo tan solo algunos segundos al igual que Jack Spicer antes de sufrir un golpe en su memoria, reescribiéndola por completo, la ropa de Omi era la de los guerreros Xiaolin, la ropa de Jack Spicer parecía una extraña mescla entre una armadura antigua y ropa moderna, con un collar ajustado que tenía una joya con la forma del ojo de un dragón en su cuello.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo, tres sombras aparecieron en la oscuridad, las tres atacando al joven albino, quien logro esquivarlas con relativa facilidad.

Las tres sombras se trataban de los monjes Xiaolin, aparentemente no habían muerto, sin embargo, no parecían ser los mismos del pasado ni los que habían muerto en su dimensión, sus rostros eran un poco más siniestros y el odio que proyectaban era indescriptible – ¿Qué estás haciendo con esta serpiente ponzoñosa?

Omi no entendía muy bien que había pasado, tampoco Jack Spicer – Hemos cambiado el pasado – fue la respuesta de ambos.

- ¿Con que motivo?

Jack Spicer se relamió los labios y les respondió – No tengo porque darles ninguna explicación, a ninguno de ustedes.

Sin más Jack Spicer intento alejarse de los monjes quienes intentaron atacarlo por la espalda si Omi no hubiera intervenido junto a las maquinas del genio maligno, las cuales tenían reflectores y armas desconocidas por el albino, las que dispararon en dirección de los monjes para permitir que su amo pudiera huir.

Una vez escoltado por sus maquinas pudo escuchar como Raimundo le reclamaba a Omi – ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Omi respondió sin más, tratando de acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo – Gracias a Jack Spicer ustedes están vivos, deberían agradecérselo.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

La ciudadela a la cual fue escoltado no fue ni la fortaleza de Chase Young ni la de Hannibal, esta era un paraíso tecnológico recubierto por poderosas armas de fuego, escudos de plasma o algo parecido a eso y robots flotando en el aire, por debajo de las nubes negras.

Uno de sus robots acercándose a él pronuncio – Lo esperan en la sala de reuniones, amo Spicer…

Jack Spicer asintió confundido ordenándole a su máquina – Primero quiero observarme en un espejo, comer y beber algo.

El robot se alejo al recibir sus ordenes en lo que parecía un pasillo enorme iluminado raquíticamente por una lámpara cada dos metros, era bueno saber que ya no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad se dijo mesándose el cabello al ver otras maquinas, que debían ser maquinas pero se movían impulsadas por alguna clase de energía propia, fuego Heylin pensó.

El robot que le comunico que solicitaban su presencia en la sala de juntas le trajo un espejo en donde pudo verse, seguía viéndose idéntico a lo que recordaba de su antigua vida que se esfumaba con cada latida de su corazón, cada paso que daba en ese pasillo, el único cambio probable era su ropa que parecía una armadura parecida a la de Chase Young, con motivos rojos y algunas partes mecánicas, como su suero sintético de la eterna juventud.

- Amo Spicer, lo esperan en la sala de juntas – volvió a insistirle.

- ¿A dónde se supone que debo dirigirme? – pregunto al ver la insistencia de su máquina, un modelo antiguo, probablemente de su niñez.

Otra voz fue quien le respondió – Por aquí amo Spicer… - le indico un guerrero africano, uno de los soldados de Chase Young.

Al reconocerlo inmediatamente comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, deseando ver al Chase Young de esta dimensión, saber si había cumplido su promesa, se detuvo delante de dos puertas altas que contrastaban con la construcción que había observado, ya que estas eran de tipo antiguo, mágicas e imperiosas.

Las puertas que se abrieron con facilidad le dieron paso a una sala cubierta por la oscuridad en donde podía verse una cama de color esmeralda, un espejo incandescente cuyo paisaje se trataba de la fortaleza de Chase Young y una daga, la daga del destino descansaba dentro de un Orbe protegido por otro campo de fuerza.

- Por fin regresaste – pronunciaron a sus espaldas, Jack Spicer se detuvo inmediatamente, lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Con temor a sufrir un desengaño dio una media vuelta y le observo fijamente, allí, con toda su gloria inmortal, se encontraba Chase Young, el inmortal hombre dragón, el guerrero justo que reinaba las fuerzas del mal – Chase… Chase Young…

Chase Young asintió con los brazos cruzados – Ven aquí Jack.

Jack Spicer no necesito ninguna otra señal y corrió a su encuentro, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos sintiendo como Chase Young rodeaba al mismo tiempo su cintura con los suyos, apoderándose de su boca con hambre.

Los dos se entregaron a las sensaciones, Jack Spicer sintiendo los labios de su Chase Young por primera vez en toda su vida y el sabio guerrero Heylin disfrutando del placer inimaginable de ser amado realmente.

Al separarse los dos sin aliento permanecieron así, abrazados, tratando de recuperarse del mar de emociones y lujuria que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos – Estoy tan confundido… parece como si me hubiera despertado de una pesadilla o que este fuera un sueño…

Chase Young acariciando las sienes de su genio maligno, mano derecha y que también resultaba ser su amante le respondió, besando cada parte de su rostro recordando lo que Jack Spicer le había dicho de su pasado, el cual había logrado cambiar y aun así seguía atormentado su alma mortal – Esto es real Jack…

Jack Spicer no podía estar más de acuerdo al sentir las manos de Chase Young sobre su cuerpo y rostro, era una cuerda de salvamento – ¿Por qué…?

Chase Young sabía exactamente a qué se refería y respondió – Con el tiempo tus recuerdos irán modificándose acomodándose a esta nueva vida, pero, siempre recordaras algunos fragmentos de tu vida pasada de los que deberás tomar ejemplo para no cometer los mismos errores…

Jack Spicer se alejo algunos pasos del inmortal observando su cuerpo y su uniforme, encontrando hasta entonces el parecido con la ropa del inmortal guerrero dragón – En que me convertí…

Chase Young encontraba graciosas las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar, puesto que a pesar de cambiar por completo su pasado, el joven albino seguía siendo lo mismo que fue en su otra vida, nada había cambiado con respecto a ese asunto - En esencia eres lo mismo que antes, un genio maligno, una poderosa fuerza Heylin, una pesadilla para los monjes Xiaolin y el sirviente del amo del mundo gobernado por las fuerzas del mal, su guerrero, su segundo al mando y como decirlo… su compañero de lecho.

El rostro de Jack Spicer se ilumino de un hermoso color rojizo al imaginarse lo último, aunque no podía estar tan seguro de que sólo fuera su imaginación, se recargo en la primer superficie que pudo encontrar, esta era la cama de color esmeralda, para decir – Me gusta cómo suena eso…

Chase Young caminó en su dirección – He esperado mucho tiempo para esto Jack…

Jack Spicer le miraba perplejo, sin entender realmente que ocurriría poco después, cuando por fin después de años de estudio bajo su tutela Chase Young uniera sus vidas por siempre – demasiado tiempo…

Chase volvió a besar sus labios hincándose delante del mortal que le miraba perplejo, intento hablar una última vez antes de continuar con esa bienvenida siendo silenciado nuevamente por el inmortal que no estaba dispuesto a esperar un segundo más para unir sus vidas por siempre – ¿Por qué después de este viaje?

Chase Young le respondió desabotonando la ropa de Jack lentamente – Quería asegurarme que nuestro futuro permaneciera intacto Jack, en esta vida tu viajaste para evitar que los guerreros Xiaolin cambiaran el pasado trayendo de regreso a Bean y lograste tu meta, como siempre.

Jack hubiera intentado despejar todas sus dudas en ese momento si Chase no hubiera comenzado a recorrer con su lengua húmeda su pecho y de su garganta se hubiera escuchado un rugido inhumano ordenándole guardar silencio y disfrutar de lo que vendría a continuación – Sí amo – pronuncio escuchando un ronroneo de aprecio del inmortal, probablemente el dragón dentro de él.

Al mismo tiempo todo y nada había cambiado, seguía siendo una poderosa fuerza Heylin, un guerrero temible, un genio maligno capaz de inventar las más atroces maquinas de batalla y un esclavo del maligno señor del mundo, aunque estaba seguro como ya había dicho antes y sus recuerdos lo demostraban que esta servidumbre no sería para nada desagradable.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Anuncios:

Perdonen la tardanza por esta interminable demora, sin embargo, fueron por causas fuera de mi control y no volverá a suceder.

Dentro de poco iré actualizando las historias que tengo pendientes y probablemente escriba una segunda parte de El Reinado Heylin, todo depende de cuantos votos reciba la continuación o posiblemente precuela.

Mil gracias a todas las personas encantadoras que han escrito un comentario en esta y las demás historias, ustedes iluminan mi día.

Por último mil gracias Freaku por haber realizado esas maravillosas paginas de doushinji de mi fanfic, me alagaste mucho y me doy por bien servida con lo que has hecho hasta el momento, como ves, ya me decidí a postear el final de la historia del Reinado Heylin, muchas gracias por los ánimos y por los dibujos que has hecho.


End file.
